The Danny Phantom Collection
by DigitalArtMonster
Summary: This is a collection of one shots from DannyMay 2017 event over on tumblr. Prompts range from hilarious shenanigans to heartbreaking angst and everything else in between.
1. Hope

After much confusion on the battlefield, Jack and Maddie are left speechless. The Ghost Boy, that they have tried to capture and destroy for years now, was hanging limply by the collar of his jumpsuit at the hands of none other than the Wisconsin Ghost.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Beaten to an ectoplasmic pulp and breathing raggedly–ghosts don't need to breath what is he trying to pull–Phantom throws a pathetic right hook. The Wisconsin Ghost simply laughs at his pitiful attempt, missing him entirely as Phantom's arm falls to his side. Soon after, a bright ring of light appears at his waist. This only makes the Wisconsin Ghost's laughter even louder, an evil sound dripping with malice that can make anyone's hair stand on end.

Startled by the sudden flash, the Fenton parents brandish their weapons, ready to fire. However, as the bright ring–rings!?–splits up and down the Ghost Boy's body, their white-knuckled grip loosens with every passing second. Black and white jumpsuit is replaced by torn up blue jeans and a ratty white t-shirt.

Jack's mind was racing, too many thoughts and emotions running rampant at the same time. Maddie was frozen in place, time came to a screeching halt around her. Twin gasps of horror escaped into the air.

There, still within the grasp of the Ghost, was black haired and blue eyed Danny Fenton, the Ghost holding him up like a coveted trophy, laughing maniacally. The Wisconsin Ghost, abruptly faces the Fenton Parents and with a sickening grin asks

"Not what you had expected was it?"

The Fenton parents stare at their son, who is still struggling pitifully to get free.

 _Impossible_

 _This isn't happening_

 _It must be a trick_

 _Not my baby boy_

Then, with great effort on his part, Danny turns to his parents. Face dirty, cuts and bruises decorating his body, with tears threatening to fall he opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry"

Those two little words shattered the tension as easily as brittle glass. Everything they have ever seen and heard about the Ghost Boy takes on a new meaning. Every question mark answered, every doubt banished, every action explained.

The Fentons leap into action. Jack fires at the ghost, effectively making him drop their boy, as Maddie slides under and catches Danny. Looking up at her, his eyes ask what his mouth can't, Maddie gives him a teary smile and tells him to stay put. Giving him a quick kiss she lets loose a battle cry and jumps back into the fray.

Plasmius proves to be too powerful for just the Fenton parents. For every blow they land he retaliates 10 fold. Though significantly weaker due to Phanto–Danny, Danny's efforts, The Wisconsin Ghost is moments away from breaking free of the Fenton Ecto-Containment Net. Jack and Maddie can only look on in mute horror as their most powerful ghost containment method is obliterated in a single blast of ecto energy.

The Wisconsin Ghost makes his advance, all the while gloating about Jack's incompetence

"Did you really think a poorly made ecto tissue would be enough to hold me!? My power is beyond your comprehension! You can't even hope to defeat the BOX GHOST you are so incompetent! Your inventions cause your family more harm that good!

LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR OWN SON! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A WOMAN AS PERFECT AS HER BY YOUR SIDE! Maddie, I will give you one final chance, join me and I will let Daniel live."

"Go to hell you monster!"

"SO BE IT! IF I CANT HAVE YOU, THEN NOBODY CAN! You and that buffoon will die here and now!"

"OVER MY HALF DEAD BODY!"

Turning their heads to the source of the noise, there stands none other than Danny Phantom, looking about ready to tear the Wisconsin Ghost a new one. Taking a deep breath, he lets loose a Ghostly Wail, the most powerful he has ever produced to date. the Ghost's vain attempt at resisting only ends in his body slammed into the side of Dalv Corp. Since the walls are made of Extra Strength Ghost Proof Titanium,the Wisconsin Ghost is going nowhere.

The onslaught continues as the Fenton parents look on in awe, hands over their ears. Their son, Danny Fenton is the infamous Ghost Boy Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park. They have so many things to say and so many to apologize for. So much guilt and shame, so much regret.

Finally the Wail dies down, black rings sliding past the ghost's body, The Fenton parent's blood runs cold as left behind is Vlad Masters. They can't even begin to process that revelation when their beloved son has just fallen to his knees in exhaustion. They sprint towards him.

Danny looks up just as he is enveloped in the tightest hug he has ever received. His mother and father spouting apologies between sobs telling him how much they love him, how sorry they are. How incredibly proud they are. Danny can't help but get misty-eyed as he smiles, new hope blooming within his heart. Grateful that he no longer has to bear the burden alone, elated that now he has his parents on his side, ecstatic that now they will understand everything.

"We love you for YOU Danny"

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between"


	2. Fire

Danny was in a particularly good mood today. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Box Ghost was safely tucked away inside the Fenton Thermos. He was on his way home to drop off his school bag and head over to Tucker's place for a fun filled weekend of video games and junk food. Reaching for the doorknob, the light breeze ruffling his hair made him smile, nothing could ruin this day. His Ghost sense went off, Danny forgot about Murphy's Law.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Tearing open the door, expecting the worst he comes face to face with none other than Vlad Masters. It's far worse than what he was expecting. Several emotions passed through him, confusion, disbelief, anger, suspicion, dread, exasperation. He decides to stick with anger, anger is easy when it comes to Vlad. Mustering up his best death glare he marches up to where his parents and Vlad are sitting in the living room.

"What is HE doing here"

Danny angrily says while pointing at Vlad, all the while glaring at the man with enough intensity to curdle milk.

"Danny-boy! Vladdy here dropped by to say hello!"

Jack responds jubilantly and unaware of the uncomfortable tension in the room. Maddie, on the other hand, was scowling just as hard as Danny. They made eye contact and agreed that this was very suspicious.

"Hello Daniel, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in on my best friend"

Every smooth word dripping with sarcasm and the smugness of a man who's victory is assured. Grinning he continued, all the while looking Danny directly in the eyes.

"I just came up with a new ghost theory and I just had to come share it with the best ghost hunters in all of Amity Park."

Feeling pleased with himself he grins even wider at the brief unease that passes over the teen's expression. Danny schools his features and just as he is about to say something witty the Fenton Ghost Alarm goes off.

"GHOST!"

Jack yells as he grabs a Fenton Bazooka and sprints out the door. Maddie looking torn between following Jack and staying to keep an eye on Vlad. In the end, she knows Jack can't do it alone.

"Vlad, you stay here and keep an eye on Danny for me."

She says as she grabs a Fenton Anti-Ecto Net zooming towards the door. Stopping only long enough to whisper to Danny

"Don't let him out of your sight, and don't let him in the lab"

Danny nods, satisfied with the determination in his eyes, she jumps out. The moment the door clicks into place a bright light erupts, Danny Phantom taking a defensive stance.

"Alright Fruit-Loop, what do you really want"

Vlad sneers at the nickname, stands up and brushes imaginary dust off his already immaculate suit.

"Nothing really Little Badger, just thought of stopping by and checking up on you and your mother"

Danny crosses his arms and looks about ready to puke

"First of all EWW and second, we both know you live off of ulterior motives, so out with it"

"Quite perspective of you Daniel, I'm extremely impressed"

He sighs, the exasperated expression on his face only adds to his already "holier than thou" attitude.

"I did actually have a new ghost theory, one that you will find absolutely fascinating"

Trying his best to hide the dread creeping up on him, Danny lights his hands with an ectoplasmic green glow in preparation for the inevitable battle. Vlad crosses his arms behind his back.

"Did you know about Ghost Cores Daniel?"

At the recognition in the teen's eyes, he grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Check Mate.

"I have been studying them and their properties, and I have uncovered a very interesting piece of information that will change the way we think about ghosts"

"And by studying you mean secretly gathering data by spying on me?"

Danny quips sarcastically with a scowl and a level of done-ness that only a teenager could achieve.

"Details Daniel, anyway, you have an ice core which is what allows you to utilize your ice powers. This is the reason your ghost sense presents itself in the form of an icy breath from deep within your lungs. However, there are different cores unique to each Ghost…"

"Why are you telling me this, I doubt that it's to help me understand my own powers"

Vlad continues as if he never heard Danny.

"…Some have neutral cores, without any special ability, others have electro cores…."

Suddenly looking Danny directly in the eyes. An almost manic grin threatening to split his face in half. He slides over real close with the speed that only a ghost could achieve. Danny, startled by the abrupt movement, stumbles back a few steps and falls on his back.

"And some ghosts…"

He lifts his hands so they are within Danny's line of sight. Then they spontaneously burst into flames.

"…have fire cores"

Danny's eyes grow comically wide, taking in Vlad's flaming hands, hungrily absorbing the oxygen in the air. However, Danny just stares as he slowly floats back up into a standing position. Dumbfounded and unable to decide what to do or say.

"Quite impressive don't you think?"

"…Actually, yeah, that's really cool. Good for you V-man"

"Thank you Daniel, I told you would like my findings"


	3. Animals

He doesn't know if he can keep this up anymore. He wants to give up, it would definitely be easier than this. He knows he can't though. There's too much at stake. Too many innocent lives that depend on his strength, both physically and mentally. The physically he can do no problem, it's the mentally that's proving to be a challenge.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Tumbling head first into his bedroom window he lies on the floor, nursing the bruised ribs on his side. In a flash he changes back to Fenton, no longer having the energy to maintain ghost form. Then the pain hits full force. He covers his mouth, muffling the groans. Glancing at the spaceship clock on his nightstand he cringes away, it reads 3:32AM.

He sighed, the kind that reveals just how broken he really is. He would never sigh like that in front of Sam and Tucker though. He doesn't want them to worry more than they already do. He attempts to sit up and immediately regrets it. Fire licks at his side. He suppresses another groan. Taking a deep breath and choking back a scream he maneuvers into a sitting position, leaning against the side of his bed.

Another sigh.

Reaching for the Fenton First Aid Kit he keeps hidden under his bed he begins the tedious process of bandaging himself. Cuts and bruises litter his body. One particularly nasty gash splits his forearm. It might need thicker bandages, maybe stitches. He's too tired to try and thread a needle, bandages it is.

The splitting headache won't let him keep his hands steady, might be a concussion, he pops some heavy duty painkillers, courtesy of Sam, and swallows them dry. Carefully he tries to lift his arms high enough to take off his shirt. Nope. The pain is excruciating. He clamps his mouth shut. Liquid fire runs down his sides. He hastily brings his arms down.

A whimper escapes his lips.

All actions screech to a halt. He listens. Minutes pass and nobody has stirred. Releasing a breath he resumes, attempting to be quiet so as to not wake up his parents or sister. He's so tired he just wants to sleep and never wake up. He thinks about that statement for a while. Shaking off the suddenly dark thoughts he grabs the disinfectant and applies it to his wounds as firmly as he dares. The ribs can wait a little while. Hissing he quickly bandages up the cuts, cursing the sting of the disinfectant and the bright green bandages.

Why did they have to be bright green!?

At least his ectoplasm blends in so as to not arouse any more suspicion.

He's gonna have to wear a long sleeve shirt tomorrow, or today, whatever. Sam will get suspicious as soon as she sees the sleeves. Tucker will want to check over his injuries, probably try and stitch him up. They're gonna worry. There gonna want to go on all of his patrols to make sure he's ok. They're neglecting their own lives to preserve his.

Damn there's also that test he didn't study for. The teacher is going to finish killing him. She'll probably call his parents again. He's gonna disappoint them again. He'll have to lie to them and pretend everything's ok. He's just being lazy. He didn't understand the material. He misplaced his homework. He forgot.

Dash will most likely stuff him in a locker at least three times before lunch, only to have to save the jerk later when a ghost attacks. He'll get called out for being a freak because his parents decided to check on the ghost alarms in the school during lunch. He'll get embarrassed and then laughed at by his peers.

He won't even get to eat lunch because of a ghost attack that will most likely destroy half the cafeteria. He'll get all the blame for it and still be considered a public enemy. He'll probably be late to his next class and she'll like week old mystery meat.

Maybe Lancer will give him detention for the inevitable ghost attack that will happen during his class that he won't go back to because by the time the battle is over, so is the school day. He'll hide all of his injuries from his parents as he breaks curfew again. Getting grounded again. Dodging questioning from his friends. Avoiding Jazz so she can't figure out how broken he really feels.

How unappreciated he feels. How spread thin he feels. How trapped in his own home he feels. How utterly exhausted with life he is. How disappointed in himself he is. How it doesn't matter how hard he tries to do good it's never enough. It will never be enough.

A single drop of water falls on his hand. Then another, and another. Confused he swipes a thumb across his cheek, smearing blood and ectoplasm in the process. Oh, he's crying.

The damn breaks.

His shoulders shake with the force of a small earthquake. Big glob-like tears fall in buckets. Muffled sobs escape his hands. He realizes how utterly alone he truly is. Nobody will ever understand how he feels. As much as Sam, Tucker and Jazz try to understand, they never truly will. And that revelation breaks him. Shatters his spirit into little pieces. Vaguely he thinks of Spectra, she'd have a field day with him.

As he sniffles away in the darkness of his room. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a faint green glow. Thinking it's the moonlight reflecting off the bandages he doesn't move. Only when he hears a tiny whine followed by his ghost sense does his head shoot up, anticipating an attack.

It's Cujo.

The little puppy looks at him worriedly. He cries harder, even the ghost dog is worried about him. Cujo approaches him slowly. Nudging his foot and whines. A little seed of warmth tickles his broken spirit. His sobs die down, his breathing, though a little ragged, evens out. Cujo looks him in the eyes as if to say, It's gonna be ok. Don't give up. I know you can do it. I believe in you.

Cujo paws at his pant leg.

A tiny smile worms its way onto his face and he chuckles, Cujo is trying to cheer him up and it seems to be working. The puppy's ears perk up at the sound, tail hesitantly beginning to wag. Cujo takes a few steps forward, reassured by the growing smile, and licks his hand. Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh he pets the puppy's cold yet strangely soft fur. Tail wagging Cujo props himself up on his hind paws and licks at his chin. Nuzzling his neck and making little comforting noises.

He finally relaxes and smiles genuinely. Looking down at the little green puppy panting happily, he can't help the little laughs that escape him. He probably looks like a total goof but he doesn't care. Cujo came all this way just to make him feel better. He hugs the puppy who rests his paws on his bruised shoulders. They stay that way for what feels like decades. This is exactly what he needed. Some reassurance. Any reassurance. Even if it came in the form of a ghost puppy. He needed to know that someone understood.

Finally, he releases the puppy and pets him on the head looking down and smiling contently with renewed determination in his soul. He can do this. Cujo pats his chest with kid paws, avoiding his bruised ribs.

"Thanks little buddy, I needed that"

Over at the Clock Tower, the Master of Time smiles. He knew keeping the ghost puppy would come in handy one day.

"You're welcome Daniel"


	4. Space

His fascination with space was something quite endearing. The way his eyes would sparkle with glee at the mention of NASA. He knew the names of all the planets of the solar system before he knew all the states. He could tell you how many light years it would take to make a round trip from the Earth to Jupiter. He's my adorable little junior astronaut in training. His eighth birthday is tomorrow and I know exactly what to give him.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

"Mommy where are we going?"

His birthday party ended hours ago. He and his sister went to bed and Jack and I started the cleaning. After the last chair was put back into place I marched up the stairs and into his room, dressed him up, put him in the back of the GAV and drove off.

"To a special place, its mommy's birthday present to you"

He gasps and all complaining stops. The anticipation is killing him I can tell, his legs are swinging. We drive for another hour. I look into the rear view mirror and see he has fallen asleep again. I smile at my cute little boy. It's better this way, now it will be an even bigger surprise.

Finally, we get to the spot and I park the GAV. Stepping out and opening the back door I see Danny drooling on the seatbelt. He's too cute for his own good. I set up the blanket and pin it down with a few heavy rocks. Content with my handy work I wake him up.

"Danny sweetie, were here"

He slowly stirs, rubbing his eyes and looking at me all sleepily. My heart melts at the sight of him. I give him a big kiss unbuckling the seatbelt and pick him up. He leans on my shoulder, threatening to fall asleep again.

"Look Danny, happy birthday"

I say as I point up. He looks and gasps. All sleep forgotten, his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. I put him down on the blanket and he's mesmerized. Above him are thousands of stars shining brightly, not a single cloud in sight. All of them reflected in his bright blue orbs. The awe in his eyes gives me pause. it's as if time has slowed down for him. He abruptly snaps his head in my direction with a serious expression, too serious for an eight-year-old child.

"Mommy, you're the best mommy ever in the whole galaxy"

He hugs me tight around the neck and I can feel my heart turn to jelly. He gives me a kiss and I just about squeal at how cute my baby boy is. He lets go, sits up and we start pointing out constellations.

"Look, mommy! It's Ursa Major! Oh! And that one is the Big Dipper! And that one is Orion's Belt!"

I smile while watching him. I'm very happy that he has found something he's so passionate about, even if it's not ghosts. I have no doubts in my mind that he will make a great astronaut. Suddenly he gasps and stands up.

"Mommy look! It's a shooting star! Quick make a wish!"

He closes his eyes and scrunches up his face in concentration. Little hands clamped over his heart. A few seconds later he looks at me and smiles, front teeth missing. I can't help but giggle.

"What did you wish for sweetie?"

"It's a secret"

I laugh. Years later he finally tells me that his secret wish was for Jack and I to succeed in building the Ghost Portal. When I ask him why he didn't wish to become an astronaut he tells me that he knew he would get there on his own. Something very wise for a little boy.

We sit there for a while, just stargazing and even making up our own constellations, a smile on his face the whole time.

Suddenly the sun begins to rise and I realize we've stayed out too late. Good thing it's Saturday now, Danny can catch up on sleep. As we walk back to the GAV hand in tiny hand he yawns and rubs his eye whispering

"Best birthday ever"


	5. Moment in Time

He always gets a feeling first. Like the atmosphere shifts around him. A disturbance if you will. He knows it's really bad when coupled with the feeling, all his clocks stall for a single second. He turns on his monitor. He just knows. Daniel is up to something

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

He finds his young charge brooding by his school locker. His friends standing next to him. He can feel it down to his ghostly tail. Daniel is going to do something, what, he can't decide. There are too many possibilities.

"Danny, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah man, this seems a bit drastic, even for you"

"I'm just so done with this town! How can nobody tell it's me after three whole years of saving their collective ass!? I mean come on! I'm sticking my arm through a locker!"

As he said, Daniel has made his arm intangible and is rummaging through his locker. Nobody seems to notice.

"I should just come to school as Phantom in my regular clothes"

"Dude, with your luck people would think you're trying to copy Phantom"

Daniel appears to be quite offended by that statement. Yelling things like how can I copy myself as myself

"Hey at least you have your parents on your side this time around"

Clockwork chuckles, the boy can be quite the drama queen. Daniel proceeds to bang his head against the locker.

The school day rolls by and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Yet. Clockwork knows better, the feeling has not dissipated. However a tingle races down his spine as lunch time approaches.

"FENTON!"

"Oh no"

The boy called Dash is angrily making his way towards Daniel. Something about a test he failed and misplaced aggression. Clockwork scowls, Daniel seems resigned to the oncoming aggression. The entirety of the cafeteria looking on. However something in his eyes changes. He stands.

"Dash I'm not in the mood for your BS right now"

"Who do you think you're talking to Fen-tina"

Clockwork scowls, this brute of a boy better watch himself. He may only interfere when absolutely necessary, but no neanderthal will lay an unjust finger upon his son-young charge, he meant young charge. Daniel clenches his fists.

"You know what Dash, I don't care just leave me alone or else"

The hulking boy grins like the cat that got the cream. Clockwork's "feeling" intensifies. He knows the unforeseeable event will happen soon.

"Or else what Fen-tonio?"

Briefly Daniel's eyes glow green. He looks about ready to leap at the boy. Clockwork secretly hopes this is the timeline where he does. In a deathly serious voice Daniel responds

"you don't want to know"

the brute appeares to be taken aback by the sudden shift in the atmosphere. The crowd seems to back away a step. Daniel commands respect, and exudes lethality. Clockwork smirks. That's the strength his young charge is admired for all throughout the Ghost Zone. Daniel's Ghost Sense goes off. The children seem perplexed by the smoke exiting his mouth. He smirks. The "feeling" reaches its peek.

"Anyway, I wish I could stay and finish this little exchange but...

bright rings of light appear at his waist. His friends face palm. The students gasp in surprise and jump back. The Dash boy stumbles on a near by chair. The English teacher gasps from his position at the door. Daniel grins almost manically. Clockwork roars with laughter for the first time in eons.

As the rings travel up and down his body, leaving behind black and white jumpsuit. Realization strikes the English teacher who looks about ready to faint. The students one by one come to the same conclusion. The brute of a boy sitting on the floor looks on in frozen astonishment. Finally the rings end their journey. Danny Phantom stands before the school in all his heroic glory. He looks Dash in the eye.

"...I have ghost butt to kick, and I don't hurt civilians, no matter how jerky they can be"

he grabs his friends by the arms and phases up and out through the roof. Clockwork is wiping away tears of laughter. His young charge is always entertaining to watch. Instead of following Daniel's exit, Clockwork surveys the damage. The Dash boy looks ready to vomit. The English teacher actually fainted. The students squealed, groaned, and sighed. All in all nothing too bad that would require him to step in.

Clockwork turns off the Daniel monitor. His young charge is quite the sassy hero. The feeling has evaporated. The revelation of his Ghost half was the grand event. Everything is back to normal within the Clock Tower. A knock at the door. Clockwork smiles and prepares his congratulations.

"All is as it should be"


	6. Ghost or Human

At first he didn't notice it. When he did though, it was definitely heart attack inducing. Then he couldn't stop noticing it. He could never tell if it was real or an illusion. Nobody else seemed to notice so maybe he was safe. Staring back at him, was Danny Phantom.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Danny Fenton glared at the bathroom mirror. Danny Phantom would glare back. He sighed. Why is this happening. Why can he only see his ghost half in every reflection? It wasn't a problem when he had first gotten his powers. Before, his reflection worked like normal, Fenton saw Fenton and Phantom saw Phantom.

Now though, Fenton sees Phantom. He changes form. Yup. Phantom sees Phantom. He changes back. His reflection is still ghostly.

"DAMNIT why is this happening!?"

Frustrated, he leans on the sink, staring his ghost half in the eyes, pondering this conundrum. He thinks back to when he started noticing it. It started about a month ago. What could have possibly happened to trigger this change.

"...Well, I did fight Dan about a month ago..."

He thinks about that. Why would fighting Dan make him see Phantom in his reflection. I mean, it was a sort of traumatic experience but he'll get over that...right? It all worked out in the end. It's in the past...

He sighs

Sure, he witnessed his friends and family get blown to bits...and saw the evil horrors he's capable of. But he made a promise to everyone. He will never become Dan no matter what. He would rather die. Phantom's eyes glow brighter at that statement. It was a really tough fight. Hell, everyone nearly died. Everyone nearly...

"...Oh God..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. That's it. He was confronted with the mortality of human beings. How fragile a life really is. How easy it is to extinguish. He was close to death himself. The Ghost Portal incident, it happened so fast and he never really dwelled on it but...he half DIED. Part of him is no longer alive. Not living. DEAD. The only thing keeping him whole is his ghost half. Is the reason he sees his reflection as Phantom, because he acknowledges that death is an inevitable part of life? He cringed. He's not too fond of the word inevitable as of late.

He agitatedly ruffles his hair.

Wait. If he's only half ghost does that mean that his human half will die? Or will he live forever like other ghost. Does this mean he will have to watch his friends and family die off and he'll be left all alone? Will he age like a human? Grow old? Will he stay fourteen forever? There are too many unknowns. He pulls at his hair. His breathing quickens. The bathroom light flickers.

He looks at his reflection again.

He doesn't know what to think. Being confronted with the circumstances of your own existence is dizzying. He grips the sides of the sink. Technically he shouldn't exist at all. He should have died. Completely. It's a miracle he's even here debating this right now. He remembers something Clockwork said to him.

Everything that happens, good or bad, easy of difficult, happens because it must. Our job is to adapt.

That thought gives him pause. He calms down a bit. He's right. Living in fear of the future is no way to live a proper life. He's here now. He's alive in his own special way. People need him now. That's all that matters. He shouldn't be worrying over what may or may not happen. That's Clockwork's job.

The bathroom light stops flickering.

This reflection thing doesn't really change anything either. He looks normal in pictures. It's just one more thing he will have to get used to. Just like controlling his powers. Besides he'll just make the most of the time he does have with the people he cares about.

Both Danny's smirk

"Yeah, I can deal with this"


	7. Weather

He wanted to go out. Why would Mommy be so mean. It's not gonna hurt him. She knows that. He knows that. He just wants to play outside. All the other boys and girls get to play so why can't he? He grumpily stared out the window.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

It had been raining all day. Not too hard but enough to make big puddles. He wanted to go splash in them so bad. But Mommy said he couldn't go. She said she was too busy to watch him and he was too little to go out all alone. He wasn't too little! He was three and a half! That's almost a big kid!

Jazz could go out by herself. It wasn't fair. Just cuz Jazz was two years older. He pouts and crosses his little arms. Mommy and Daddy are always too busy when he wants to play. He looks over his shoulder at the couch where Jazz is sitting. She's reading a book with big words in them. He pouts some more and plops down on the floor.

He can tell that Jazz is looking at him. Good! Cuz he's gonna be mad forever until he can go play in the rain. He hears Jazz close the book.

"Danny, you ok?"

"I wanna play outside"

"Danny, Mommy said no"

"But I wanna go! It's not fair!"

Jazz sighs. He turns to look at her. She puts her book down and walks down to the lab. Fine! He'll just sit here all alone and be mad. He glares at the window. Watching as the rain made little drops on the glass. He sighs sadly, tracing shapes in the foggy window for what feels like hours.

"Danny! Danny!"

Jazz yells all happy. He remembers to be mad and puts on his best angry face. He turns around. Jazz is wearing her raincoat and boots. He feels so betrayed. She's gonna go play in the backyard without him...oh...wait. Jazz, grinning from ear to ear, pulls out from behind her back Danny's raincoat and boots. He gasps.

"Mommy said that if I go with you and we stay in the backyard then you can play in the rain."

Danny smiles so hard his face hurts. He bounces up and runs over to Jazz and hugs her real tight. He has to get on his tippy-toes just to reach her waist.

"Jazzy, you're the best big sis ever!"

Screaming thank you at her he lets go and dashes down to the lab. Mommy and Daddy turn to look at him and he hugs them one by one yelling thank you and I love you.

Running back up he finds Jazz giggling. He grins at her and puts on his rain gear in record time. His first time playing in the rain is finally going to happen! He grabs her hand and starts pulling.

"C'mon Jazzy! Hurry!"

"Ok, ok, slow down Danny"

He's bouncing with anticipation. He can't reach the doorknob so Jazz has to open the door for him. It feels like an eternity before the door is finally open he dashes out the door and down the stairs, forgetting that they're wet and slippery. He flipped over the stairs and landed face first in the grass. Jazz screeches.

"DANNY! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?"

He slowly gets up on his hands and knees. Already wet and covered in mud. Jazz crouches beside him scrambling asking if it hurts, checking him all over. He slowly looks up at her and she stops all actions. His eyes are sparkling.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Jazz sighs as he starts giggling. He gets up and jumps into a big puddle. The resulting splash is out of this world. It was the single most amazing moment of his entire life. The sun came out and shone upon him. Rays of heavenly light touching his skin. He can almost hear a choir of angels singing. He faintly hears Jazz trying-and failing-not to laugh.

He spent the whole day splashing around. He even got Jazz to play with him. They were jumping in puddles, dancing around, playing tag, you name it. By the time the sun was setting they were super tired. Happy but tired. Mommy caught them coming back in.

She snorts.

"Did you two have fun today?"

"Yeah! It was great! Jazzy played with me too!"

"I can see that"

Mommy looks at them. They're all covered in mud and soaked to the bone. But he wouldn't change a thing. His first time playing in the rain and it was awesome. He smiles up at mommy feeling like the king of the world. He picks him up and grabs Jazz's hand.

"Ok you two, now it's bath time"

"Awwwww!"


	8. Observants

They were getting tired of this. He worked for them, not the other way around. They gave the orders and he would follow them. Not take matters into his own hands and manipulate the situation. If they want something done right, they'll have to do it themselves, no matter the consequences.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

It was just another normal day in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Children were on their way to school and Danny Phantom was flying intangibly through your apartment window followed by a hulking beast of a tentacle ghost.

"Careful Danny, you're cutting it a little close"

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer I'll make it with time to spare"

The English teacher sighs. Exits his apartment, while ducking out of the way of the ghost and locks the door. Danny chuckles as he loops back around and catches the ghost in the Fenton Thermos. Some people cheering and others thanking him. He waves and seeing Lancer's car turn the block, books it to Casper High.

Floating down through the ceiling, he lands in his desk chair, between Sam and Tucker, just as the late bell rings. Lancer enters, sees Danny in his desk, and nods approvingly. The other students started a bit at his sudden appearance, still getting used to Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom. Wes grumbles to himself, still salty that nobody believed him, even though he was right.

"Alright class, take your books out and turn to page sixty thr-"

Lancer never finished his sentence as a Ghost Portal opened right in the middle of the classroom floor. The students scream and all scramble to one side of the room. Danny taking a defensive stance on the other end. He yells his signature battle cry and transforms.

Danny, preparing for the worst, charges up an ecto-blast. As Sam and Tucker assume a defensive stance in front of the class. A single clawed green hand reaches out of the portal. He never saw this coming. Three Observants come out of the portal. Danny gasps. They look around the room, all the while the students are scared into silence. They spot him.

"Daniel James Fenton Phantom, by order of the Observant Council, you are under arrest and sentenced to death"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

The rest of the class snap out of their stupor. Everyone yelling protest at the ghosts and the bolder student throwing books at them. Lancer tries to stop them. The leader of the three gets a book to the head. Big mistake.

"ENOUGH!"

The Observants place a field around the humans. They can't escape. Danny is beyond outraged.

"Are you kidding me!? I've done nothing but risk my neck to keep the balance between both our worlds! I saved everyone from Pariah Dark! I even saved the future from myself! What did I do wrong!?"

"You still exist"

Without warning the leader of the three slashes at Danny with a sharp clawed hand. He cries out as he slams against the wall and slides down. Clutching his wounded side, he stands only to get cut down again. They gang up on him and there's nothing he can do. They're literally trying to tear him to pieces. Ectoplasm is spattering all over the wall as the Observants continue their onslaught. Danny's screams fill the room.

He can faintly hear the horrified screams of the class. Sam's being the loudest. Darkness is starting to invade his vision. This can't be right. Clockwork would never let them-Clockwork! Thats it! In one final show of strength he releases a burst of energy that sends all three Observants across the classroom. The students gasp and fall silent.

Danny is covered in deep gashes. All oozing his uniquely colored ectoplasm. He looks like he just went through a meet grinder. Jumpsuit hanging off of him in tatters, hair covered in his own blood, sitting in a pool of it. Sam and Tucker realize he might actually bleed out and die before their eyes.

Sam snaps out of it first. She's hysterically screaming profanities at the Observants while banging on the energy containment field. Tucker joining in, followed by the rest of the students. Lancer is paler than a ghost at this point. Terrified for his not-quite-human student's life.

Wheezing and barely able to see, Danny reaches into his pocket and takes out a pocket watch. Lancer is flabbergasted, it seems highly inappropriate to check the time when he might be on the brink of actual death. His heart drops to his toes at that thought. He watches as Danny presses the button on the watch. It begins to glow as the Observants regain consciousness Danny smirks so confidently that the class just stops.

It begins to dawn on the students that this is the norm for him. Getting trashed to the point of excessive bleeding is just another day in the life for him. Their respect for Danny has just gone up ten fold. In a raspy voice, barely above a whisper and coughing up blood he attempts to speak.

"I have a-*cough* a f-feeling...Clockwork doesn't k-know *cough cough* what you guys a-are doing. B-but he will now."

The Observants appear to be confused by that statement. Looking at the pocket watch in the boy's hand, the gravity of the situation fell on them like a bucket of cold water. Clockwork was on his-they never finish the thought as a blue portal opens up and out floats Clockwork.

"Daniel I was in the middle of a very important council meeting, what is it now..."

Finally looking down at the the boy he has taken responsibility for, the rest of his sentence dies in midair. The silence is deafening. Only Danny's labored breathing can be heard. The tension is so thick you would need a chainsaw just to make a dent in it. The aura around Clockwork began to ripple agitatedly. His pale blue skin taking on a bright red hue. He reverses time on Danny's wounds. Clockwork whips around to face the Observants, cloak snapping at the quick movement. In an eerily calm voice that promises death he begins to speak.

"How dare you...we had agreed that I would take responsibility for young Daniel. That the Council would leave the boy alone so long as I watched over him. Guided him. Mentored him. But instead you create a fake meeting to keep me away from my monitors to take action-which, if I must remind you, is in full violation of your oath-against Daniel in order to end his existence just to satisfy your over inflated egos."

Clockwork glares with the intensity of ten thousand suns. The Observants recoil, realizing they have dug themselves into a hole they can't escape from. For the first time in eons they have felt true fear.

"In violation of your oath, breeching our agreement in regards to Daniel's life, the attempted murder of said life, and all around incompetence in your duties, as The Master of Time I here by remove the Observants Council from power and exile you to the unworld for all eternity."

Clockwork opens a portal to the unworld and tosses in the Observants. Back at the Council building portals to the unworld open up and swallow the remaining Observants. The class is free of their restraints however too dumbstruck to react. Clockwork turns to Danny.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm half dead"

Danny smirks. Sam and Tucker face palm and groan. Clockwork smiles, yes he's fine. Schooling his features he speaks.

"I am sorry to have to drop this on you now but, since the Observants have been removed, the Ghost Zone is without a ruling power to keep balance. Therefore Daniel, you must assume your role as King of the Ghost Zone sooner rather than later"

"Yeah I figured. Thanks Clockwork. For always being there for me."

Lancer clears his throat. Danny completely forgetting about the rest of the class. All gaping at what just happened.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I do believe that it is only right for me to send you home to rest after such an ordeal. Manson and Foley can bring you the homework later today."

Danny says his thanks, tells everyone he's fine and not to worry. Clockwork takes them both back to the Clock Tower.

"Hey Clockwork, I didn't know you had the authority to remove the Council, how come you didn't do it before?"

"Technically I don't have that authority, however I know that the current king wouldn't mind if they were."

Danny had never laughed as hard as he was now. Clockwork is the best ghost guardian he could ever ask for.


	9. Coffee and Breakfast

They hadn't hung out all together like this in what felt like years. It was only two and a half but still. So much has changed but at the same time, nothing really has. She is very grateful for the friends, no, the family she has become a part of.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Valerie Gray was a twenty year old young woman and killing it at college. Even though she worked two jobs, they were fortunately within her schedule and leaving time for homework. Of course, she still hunted ghosts, that would never change. But she also worked at a little dinner close to the college campus.

One morning she was going about her duties, restocking the napkin dispensers, wiping down the counter, fixing up the chairs. Suddenly from outside drifts in a low murmur that grows louder almost into hysterical laughter. Valerie sighs it's definitely a group of rowdy teenagers come to make a mess at 7:30 in the morning.

Preparing for the inevitable hurricane of hormones she pretends to fix up the bagel display with her back to the door. It slams open and she scowls.

"VALERIE!"

She starts at her name being called by these people she's never...oh my God. There in the doorway stands her best friends in the whole of both worlds. Grinning from ear to ear they all rush in. She steps out from behind the counter and they all hug in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh my God you guys! What are you doing here?"

"We crossed land and sea, scoured the farthest reaches of the galaxy to visit out beloved Red Huntress"

"That an we were in the neighborhood"

"Way to ruin it Sam! I was trying to be dramatic!"

"Tuck, you're the only one who wants to suck her face. Don't make it sound like we all do"

Tucker is extremely offended by Danny's jab, as Valerie giggles behind a hand. Jazz joining in. Soon everyone was laughing at a grumpy Tucker. In that moment it felt like they were fourteen again. Everything was right with the world.

They chatted for what felt like forever. It was a good thing nobody came into the dinner until 11:30. They coughs each other up on their lives, their accomplishments, their defeats, the good times and the bad.

She was having a rough week. Manager dumped all his responsibilities on her. Professors gave extra homework. She got beat by the new ghost of the week. But this little surprise visit made it all worth it. She remembered that even though things get tough she can always count on her family. No matter the distances they would always find each other. They were inseparable.

"I missed you guys so much"


	10. Birth

Blasting through the Amity Emergency Room was only the beginning. I felt like I was dying. Everything was happening so fast, colors and shapes blurring together. As I was taken to the maternity ward only one thought passed through my foggy brain. My child must enter this world alive no matter what.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Pain. Excruciating pain. White hot agony. And more pain. That was all I could register. I could faintly hear the doctor telling me I wasn't ready yet. They were doing last minute checks. I was two months early. There appeared to be some complications. Something about radiation poisoning while pregnant.

It's all my fault. I couldn't bring myself to stop working on our inventions and as a result it could cost me my child. I cry out as a particularly strong contraction hits. Breathing is so hard. I just want to sleep. I hope Jack didn't forget to pick up Jazz from daycare. It hurts so much. I'd rather be dead. The contractions are coming in fast and hard.

Finally the doctor says I can start. I will bring this child into this world ALIVE even if it kills me. He yells for me to push, so I do, with all of my strength. It feels like I'm being torn in half. I can't help the screams that rip through me. It's like I'm on fire. It's so hot in here. Is the AC even on?

They tell me to push again. I just want to get this over with. They can't even see it yet. This is one stubborn baby. It refuses to leave my body. I push harder, gripping the rails of the bed with white knuckles. I groan loud enough for the entire hospital to hear me. I don't care I just want this parasite out of me. No, that's not right. I wanted this. Jack wanted this too. They see the head. This is good news. I push again. Praying that my baby makes it out alive.

Hours pass and I'm still at this. This is taking longer than the first time. Shouldn't this get easier with each kid? No more kids after this one. I'll have to apologize to Jack with fudge. I have a feeling he would want another child. I don't think my body could take another one.

A big contraction hits and I brace myself. With one final banshee screech I push out the baby. I feel so empty now. Like a part of me is missing. My heavy breathing is all I can hear, and the blood rushing in my ears. I start to panic as the doctors scramble. I still can't hear the baby.

My heart turns to led and sinks to my stomach. I can't hear the baby. The baby isn't crying. Why won't it make any noise. I can't see anything from my position. I can already feel the tears pooling. It's all my fault. I killed our baby. What am I going to tell Jack. What am I going to do!

My train of thought derailed the moment I heard the tiny gasp. Then the wailing began. I can breath again. Oh dear God my baby is alive. It's alive. He? Did I hear that right? It's a boy. I have a baby boy? I can feel my bones turn to jello. I'm so relieved.

I pass out I don't know for how long. But when I open my eyes the nurse is still there. She notices me and asks if I want to see him. My voice won't work. My throat is still raw. I stretch my arms and motion for the baby. She smiles at me and hands him over. I take the squirming bundle. He's so tiny.

Removing the blanket from his face I almost start crying. He looks just like Jack. His little tuft of black hair, the chubby cheeks, even his mouth. He's a mini Jack. Except, he has my nose. I wonder if he has my eyes too. Oh! He's blinking! He even has Jack's eyes. I laugh so hard, I'm so relieved. He looks so confused by the sound.

I start talking to him. Letting him know I'm his mommy. He looks at me and smiles a toothless smile that just makes him look like a little old man. I giggle as he grabs my finger and tries to put it in his mouth. He's so cute. My baby boy. The nurse tells me he was a miracle. He defied all odds and pushed through the radiation poisoning and the early birth. He's a strong healthy baby boy.

I'm so happy right now I don't even flinch when Jack barrels in slamming the doors. Of course, poor unsuspecting baby jumps in my arms and starts crying. Jack looks like a kicked puppy. Jazz pats his leg in comfort. I shush the baby as they come over.

"Jack look, he's a mini you"

"Wait...He...?"

Jack looks like he's on cloud nine. He wanted a son so bad. I giggle at the dopey look on his face. I feel like I'm floating. A stark contrast to how I was feeling just a couple of hours ago. I position my arms so Jack and the baby can see each other. I tell Jack to get closer, the baby can't see from too far away.

"Look baby, that's your daddy"

"Daddy I wanna see!"

He picks up Jazz and sets her on the bed next to me. She stares, mesmerized. She's been anticipating the arrival of her baby sibling since I told her about it. She starts talking to him. And giggles when he yawns. Everybody awws at him. He is going to be a ladykiller for sure. Suddenly Jazz turns to me.

"Mommy what's his name?"

Jack and I look at each other. I know exactly what to name him. Jack already knows. He thinks it's a dumb name but I love it. I was saving it for my first son. My grandfather's name.

"Daniel, we'll call him Daniel"

Jazz's face scrunches up in concentration. She looks like she's thinking long and hard about that name. Finally it looks like she's satisfied with her conclusion. She turns to me with a big smile.

"So we can call him Danny for short!"

Danny for short. I like that. Daniel James Fenton. Danny for short.


	11. Gray

She was always by herself. After being kicked out of the A-list she just isolated herself. She never tried to make any new friends. I tried to be nice and invite her over to hang but I guess she's still distrustful of other's intentions. Besides she likes my best friend.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

I always see her alone. Even in a crowd of people you can tell she's alone. Nobody tries to talk to her. It gets to me how she's obviously hurting but nobody can see that. Then again I can't really talk. I see it but I don't take action. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I try and she shoots me down. Even when I just wanna make sure she's ok.

My friends don't like her much. Just because she hunts ghost her own way. They think she's terrible, too driven, ruthless. News flash, we do the same thing. They think she's using me but honestly, I don't mind. As long as she's not by herself. As long as she's interacting with people. I try to make her laugh but I can tell it's forced.

I don't call her out on it because I know that's not what she needs. It will only close her off that much more. I try to convince my friends she's not all that bad. Just like anyone our age she's going through a rough patch. Only difference is she get supped up toys to use in her misplaced aggression.

I can tell she's entered the room because all the colors seem to dull around her. She may smile on the outside and talk to other people but I can tell. It's all robotic. There's no real feeling behind her actions. When I look at her she looks so...gray. No pun intended. Not all hope is lost though. I can see some life behind her steely gaze. There's still some color to her. It's just really dull. Muted. Toned down.

I know that to her I'm just an unfunny nerd in a stupid barrette trying way too hard. But if it will get her to feel anything that's fine. Even though she's crushing on my best friend and he looks like he's kinda crushing back, I'm not gonna ruin it for her. I know I have no chance with her. But I will try my damnedest to be the one friend she can count on.

My only hope is that some day she can come out of the darkness and become Valerie Gray in Full Color.


	12. Inevitable

How did he get here? What? Why is everyone running away from him? Why is the town destroyed? Who did this? Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. He turns to find a giant mirror. What he sees makes him balk. There, covered in blood, smirking back is Dan Phantom.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

He awakens with a start. A strangled gasp escaping his throat. Panting heavily and disoriented, he bolts to the bathroom, suddenly nauseous. He looks in the mirror first. Satisfied that it's his normal self, he bends over the porcelain bowl. Gasping for air he crumples to the floor hugging the toilet. Sweat pours down his face and neck in buckets. He nearly whimpers. He hasn't had that nightmare in years.

He's too shaken up to notice the faint footsteps coming his way. He feels someone touch his shoulder. With a jolt he turns and looks up. There looking worried, confused and slightly amused stands the most wonderful woman on this earth. Her gorgeous long black hair tied in a messy bun. Her shapely legs barely covered by her black nightgown. Her intense violet eyes that can see right though you.

"I thought I was the only one with morning sickness, didn't know it was contagious"

Her attempt to lighten the mood only half works. He snorts but doesn't move. She kneels down next to him. Though it takes a few tries. At seven months pregnant it's a miracle she even could kneel down in the first place. The bathroom is already too small. He alone takes up half the space.

"What's wrong?"

He looks away. He can't look her in the eye and lie to her. She's the one person he can't lie to. That's what three years of marriage and ten more of knowing each other will do to you. No matter how much he doesn't want her to worry if his lies she'll worry more than if he tells her the truth. He sighs.

"I had the nightmare again"

"Oh..."

They're silent for a while. Then she shifts and hugs him. Though since he's grown to be almost as tall as his dad and as buff as ever because of ghost hunting, she can barely reach all the way around him. That and the baby-yet-to-be is in the way. He sighs and returns the hug.

"You haven't had that nightmare in years, you ok?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just stressed"

"You know that you have nothing to worry about right? You outage him by two years"

"I know..."

"And you have me"

"I know"

"And you also have-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

At that moment their two year old Lilith entered the room and peeks into the bathroom. She looked just like her mother. But she had his intense blue eyes and behaved just like him. She gasps and runs in.

"Daddy? You ok? There, there"

She pats his arm and tries to soothe him. One of her powers is feeling others emotions. At that moment he realizes she woke up because she felt his distress. She could have rolled over and gone back to sleep but she chose to make sure he was ok. He almost starts crying. What did he do to deserve such a caring family. He's still causing trouble for them. He's still making them worry. He's still-

"Stop it"

He's startled by the firmness of both their voices. She's looking at him like he just threw out her favorite vegan dish. Lilith looks about ready to clap him over the head. He realizes that he can't hide anything anymore, not even from a two year old.

"It's ok daddy, you have mommy and me and my baby brother or sister. There's also grandma and grandpa and auntie Jazzy and uncle Tuck and auntie Val and auntie Dani!"

She beams up at him. He can feel her trying to use her powers to send him good vibes. Kind of like a reverse of Spectra. His little girl is doing everything she can to make him feel better. It should be the other way around. But then again she's always been surrounded by "take charge, we can do anything you can but better" women. She definitely takes after her mother. He sighs but more content.

"Thanks Lily bug. I feel a lot better."

She jumps up and smiles so hard that it looks like her face will split in two. He laughs loud and heartily. What was he so afraid of. He has a beautiful caring wife, an adorable little girl, and another baby on the way. A family that loves him. Parents that accept him, all of him. The support of the town, heck, the world.

"I can't even remember why I was so upset, good job"

Both of his favorite girls smile and kiss him on both cheeks. Lilith making a face and telling him to shave because his beard is too scratchy. He smirks and retaliates by rubbing his chin all over her face. She giggles and screams. He can hear Sam laughing and the spectacle. Then she gasps. He goes into protective mode.

"Sam what is it"

"The baby's kicking"

She takes his hand and places it on her swollen belly. They wait. Then he feels the little pop against his hand. Even junior is trying to comfort him. He smiles warmly. Lilith hanging off his neck the whole time. Sam looks up at him.

"Feel better Danny?"

"I love you guys"


	13. Jonny 13

How? How is it that he can defeat the Ghost King but can't even tell the Goth chick how he feels? He's getting sick of the little punk's denial. It's obvious that they like each other. It's obvious to humans and ghosts. He reaches a decision. He's gonna have to play Cupid, Jonny 13 style.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Riding down the streets of Amity Park is the infamous ghost bicker Jonny 13, and Shadow, faithfully following. He's come to spy on the little punk. See what's up with him and the Goth- hey there girl you looking fine- no, no. He's on a mission. He can flirt after.

He rides past the park and spots his target. There they are, all three of them. They look like they're just chillin. Jonny slams on the breaks and kills the engine. He knows he can't get too close without alerting the kid's Ghost Sense. That's it! He can use this to his advantage.

"C'mon Sam, the only reason you think that is cuz he wears black."

"So? You like Spider-Man for his nerdy background"

"But we can all agree that Super Man is the greatest right?"

"Shut up Danny"

"Aww c'mon guys-gasp"

Damn, the kids got a wide range. Jonny sees him tense his muscles. His friends getting into defensive stances seconds after the gasp. Well whatever, gonna have to play this by ear. He makes his way over to them. Putting on an impassive expression.

"Relax punk, I'm not here to cause trouble, yet."

"Jonny? What, have another fight with Kitty?"

"Something like that. Just wanted to get away, ride around a while. Ya know, see the sights"

"And by sights you mean anything with a skirt on?"

Damn, that Goth chick's got a sharp tongue. How does this kid deal with the constant sass. Whatever, to each his own...Anything with a skirt huh? He could work with this. He smirks.

"Well girlie, you've got a skirt on"

She makes a face. A cross between walking in wet socks and sucking on a lemon. The techie friend just looks horrified. He would have laughed but He's gotta observe the punk's reaction. And boy what a reaction it was. The kid looks about ready to tear him to pieces. Fists clenched, muscles taught, eyes glowing green. He shifts in front of the Goth chick.

"Watch it Jonny"

"Why? You dating her?"

"What? no!-"

"So you're not her boyfriend"

"No but-"

"So she's single"

"Y-yeah but-"

"So you have no say in who wants a piece"

With each fact his confidence shrinks more and more. Shadow cackling in the background the whole time. The Goth chick looks caught between wanting to tell us off and waiting for the punk's answers. The Techie friend looks like he's caught on to whats going down. We make eye contact. He nods slightly. This is perfect.

"Yes I do-"

"Why? do you like her?"

They both freeze at that. Gotcha. The punk starts to sweat. Goth chick can't see his face but the both of them look like cherry tomatoes. Maybe he'll admit it if I'm more forceful? He snaps out of it and starts sputtering excuses.

"W-what!? No, I mean yes, I mean..."

Goth chick looks like a mess. Her eyes betray her bored expression. He can tell she's holding her breath. Techie is watching like a hawk. This kid is crashing and burning fast.

"Well, do you?"

He stops the word vomit and looks at me. He just stares. Like he's in a far away place. After a few seconds he looks like he's come to a decision. He squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest, and stared daggers.

"Yes I do. So back off."

The surprise is tangible. Didn't think he would admit it just like that. Techie is silently celebrating. Goth chick though, she looks like she's about to explode. Face red and caught between laughing and crying. I guess my work here is done.

"Alright whatever man. I'll go. See you around then."

Jonny turns to leave the same way he came. She asks the kid if he meant what he said. As Jonny makes his way to his bike he smirks. He'll have to check in later to see how it went. Now though, he's gonna go check out those sights, maybe flirt a bit with the locals, try a Nasty Burger.

Sitting on his bike watching the setting sun he wonders if his plan worked. Hopefully. When the entire ghost zone has a betting pool as to when the two of them are going to get together, you know it's serious. It's honestly ridiculous how perfect for each other they are.

Maybe he will go check in on them. However as he makes to turn on the bike he sees something that makes him double over with laughter.

There, walking hand in hand is Goth chick and ghost punk. He smirks. They just made him the richest man in the Ghost Zone. What a lucky break.


	14. Dragon

Incredible how time flies when you're not trapped in the dark ages. It felt like just yesterday Sir. Phantom, Lady Sam and Sir. Tucker liberated my kingdom. It is always a treat whenever they visit me. I must prepare soon. After all, the anniversary is today.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Today is a historic day for me and my people. For today marks the day we stepped out of the dark ages and into the future. We are currently in, I believe Lady Sam called it the Victorian Age. I have selected my best gown and finest jewelry for this occasion. The feast is in preparation as we speak and the people are all invited.

I could never thank Sir. Daniel enough for everything he and his companions have done for me. To be so young and be that brace and selfless, I am always praying for his good fortune. Though he is known as the savior of the Ghost Zone, I still worry about him. He is still a child. I wonder if he has had enough to eat. Hopefully he is sleeping enough. I wonder if-

There I go again, acting like his mother. I cannot help it, however, he reminds me of my own son. Though I'm glad he and his father have moved on, I do miss them terribly. They were my world before my brother arrived and destroyed it. I'm glad he has been felt with. No siblings should have a relationship like that. I'm glad Lady Jazmine is so loving of Sir. Daniel.

I had almost forgotten, today is also a human holiday Sir. Daniel has made me aware of. Today is also a day to celebrate mothers. I wonder-

"Dora! We're here!"

We? I was not aware that Sir. Daniel would bring guests. No matter? All are welcome. Oh. Oh my. Sir. Daniel has brought is mother and father as well as Lady Sam and Sir. Tucker! Oh no, what is this! They bare gifts?

"Sir. Daniel and company welcome, it is a pleasure to finally meet the mother and father of the great savior of the Ghost Zone"

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!"

"W-what?"

"Well since I've met you you've always looked out for me and kinda been like my ghost mom. You always make sure I'm fed and have had enough sleep. So...yeah this is for you"

I'm speechless. I know that I've projected onto him but to think he thinks of me as a second mother? I-I...oh bother...here come the water works. As I look at them they are all smiling warmly at me. I never thought I would feel familial warmth again.

They come and embrace me as a group. I am truly blessed to have people like these in my afterlife. Today is truly a glorious day, for more than one reason.

"Thank you all from the bottom of my heart"


	15. Hidden

It was so surreal. To think that something like this is just floating here. It was beautiful. Here in this hidden pocket of the Ghost Zone was paradise. He finally felt at peace with the world.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

He was on the run again. Battered and bruised, most definitely bleeding. Probably a few broken bones. Skulker had more than one upgrade this time.

He was totally caught off guard. He was sleep deprived, exhausted, probably delusional too. When was the last time he ate? He can't remember. The world is spinning too fast.

Sam and Tucker were away on their own family summer vacations. Jazz was doing some college internship deal. Valerie was visiting her grandmother out of state. Mom and Dad went to a ghost hunting convention. They reasoned he was old enough to stay home and not trash the place. He was holding down the fort alone.

Smearing red and green blood on the brick wall, he stopped to catch his breath. A luxury he couldn't afford. He couldn't hear anything over his ragged breathing. Everything was coming in and out of focus. The metallic taste in his mouth the only think keeping him grounded. He falters. Face connects with the concrete.

He looks up. Skulker smirks. He can see the ghost's lips move but can't hear the words. It feels like he's under water. Gun pointed at his head, Skulker crouches, picks him up and holds him by the neck. He can't move a muscle. He's so tired. His eyes are drooping.

Skulker laughs.

Just as he's about to pull the trigger a portal rips open behind the hunter and a big clawed hand strikes fast and hard, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his metal body. Malfunctioning, the metal hunter lets go. Hitting the floor and slumping against the wall he can only stare at the scene. Skulker's body is being turned to scrap metal. Another portal opens and the giant beast tosses the little blob in. The big hulking shadow turns in his direction, he almost cries in relief.

Wulf gently helps him sit up. He can't make his voice work. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Wulf sees his struggle and assures him it's fine. He says he's come to help. With his neon green claws he opens up a portal. Gently picking him up as to not jostle his injuries and jumps in. That's the last thing he remembers before everything went black.

He finally wakes up. When did he fall asleep? and tries to sit up. Agony. Regret. Pain. Nope. He lays back down. The grass feels nice and soft. His eyes droop closed again. GRASS!? He snaps his eyes open and sits ramrod straight. Beholding the sight before him he's convinced he's fully dead.

Lush green grass as far as the eye can see. Wild flowers of every kind growing everywhere. A small brook babbles on some distance away. The air smells so fresh! he can't be...he looks up. Ok. He's in the Ghost Zone. The green swirling "sky" gives it away. He turns at the sound of footsteps.

Wulf hands over what looks like grilled fish and water. He accepts gratefully. Devouring the fish like his hasn't eaten in days. Actually now that he thinks about it that could be true. He asks where they are. Wulf says it's his lair. He stares. This beautiful little slice of peace and tranquility is Wulf's lair.

Wulf tells him that he can stay as long as he likes. He's always welcome. He asks how something like this is possible. All the other Lairs he's seen are a bit more gothic looking...except the Far Frozen and Pandora. Wulf explains that a Ghost's lair is a representation of their deepest desires. His wish is to be free. What better place to be free than an open meadow.

That makes sense. He lies back down. Vaguely realizing his wounds have been bandaged. He feels so at peace. He's glad he's found a place he can just relax. Take a breath. Let go. His eyes begin to droop again. He falls asleep with a content smile on his face.

"Sleep well mio amiko, you earned it"


	16. Shitty DP AUs and Memes

"Man wouldn't it be funny if Danny Phantom did the dab every time he made an appearance?"

"Dude I wish!"

Out of the shadows a figure emerged. Smiling cruelly, she waved her green hand and in a flurry of smoke repeats her catchphrase.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be..."

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

He was on his way to school taking the aerial rout, when Desire decided to block his path. She looked like a crazy lady, grinning like that. Raising her hand she blew a big puff of smoke in his face before he could even ask her what she was doing. She laughs evilly and flies away.

Nothing happened. Ok. Whatever. He's already running late. Phasing into the empty bathroom he transforms. A strange tingle runs up his spine. He pauses. That was weird. He joins his friends in the halls.

"Hey Danny, you ok?"

"Yeah dude, did your dad want to test another invention on you?"

"No, it's Desire. I think she did something to me but I'm not sure what."

The two fully human friends look at each other. Then back at him. The bell rang and they made their way to class. Twenty minutes into the lesson and Lancer starts calling on students.

"Mr. Fenton, please answer the problem on the board"

Danny sighs resignedly. He gets up and goes to the board. Oh. He actually studied this one. Yeah he's got this. He picks up the chalk and solves the problem. He knows he's got the right answer because Lancer makes a small sound of approval.

He finishes the problem with a flourish, turns on his heal swiftly, and 'mic drops' the chalk. All the while Lancer waits patiently. It's not every day his most problematic student knows the material. He'll let him have this little moment of victory.

Danny finishes his little spectacle by positioning himself for the greatest dab to end all dabs. He dabs. Instant regret. He can feel his ice core stir. The transformation began. A flash of white light. The whole class gasps. Lancer stumbles back. The white rings travel up and down his body. He can't stop it! Blue jeans and white tee shirt are replaced by black and white jumpsuit.

Danny Phantom, frozen in his dabbing position, slowly looks up and blinks. Eyes as big as satellite dishes. He can see his friends are floored. The class is stunned. The only thing heard in the classroom is the bee trying to get out through the window. It feels like decades have passed. Then, a single cry shatters the silence

"LORD OF THE FLIES!"

Everything comes crashing back to life. The students are in an uproar. Poor Danny is frozen in place. He pales further. His mind has shutdown. Stuck in the dabbing position, he can only stare at the chaos. Tucker finds his voice again.

"Well, at least now we know what Desire did to him"

From then on, thanks to a certain redhead basketball player Danny Phantom became known as Dabby Phantom.


	17. Background

It could never be as simple as he tried to make it. He prides himself in being a tough but fare educator. However these students, when put in the same room together? Edward Lancer learned his lesson. The Trio works alone. Period.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

It was quite obvious that "The Trio", as the school has affectionately dubbed them, didn't associate with others much. They kept to themselves, with the occasional visit from Miss Gray. They were always a mystery. Always sneaking around. Joined at the hip everywhere they went. It looked more like Miss Manson and Mr. Foley were Mr. Fenton's bodyguards rather than his friends.

However, I had caught them, Mr. Baxter and Mr. Weston roughhousing in the halls. As an educator who values the safety of the students I did the logical thing in a situation like this. Detention for everyone. Regardless of the two sports players being the top dogs on their respective courts, disciplinary action must be taken.

They would report to my classroom after school and, since most of them are doing poorly in my class, and because of the test coming up, I have decided to hold an informal study session. They can ask questions, review past problems, whatever they might need. I even made study sheets for them to complete.

Ah, the final bell. Any minute now-BANG!

"Mr. Baxter, I would appreciate it if you didn't slam the door."

"Sorry"

In a single file line, as though they are headed to the gallows, they enter the room. Incredible how teenagers have turned exaggeration into an art form. They each take their seats. I sigh, this is going to be a long three hours.

"Alright people, I have decided that instead of wasting your time and mine, we will do something productive together."

They groan, albeit quietly. I ask them to push the desks together to make one long table so we can begin the study session. As they are fixing the room, I notice that besides the obvious rivalry between Mr. Baxter and the trio, there seems to be an equally strong dislike for Mr. Weston. However it feels different. Almost as if he is privy to some secret information.

"No Mr. Foley, you sit on the opposite side, yes it is necessary, no I will not change my mind"

After everyone has been seated I pass out the study sheets. The brooding is almost palpable. I will never understand teenagers, you try to help them but they would rather hit a brick wall than admit you were right.

"All right people, begin the sheet and we will grade it together and discus what you got wrong"

The grumbling begins but they start anyway. Miss Manson is the first to finish. As expected, she is doing better than the rest. Then Foley, Weston and finally its down to Baxter and Fenton. They are done at about the same time. So we begin. All is going well, we made it down to about half of the material when a...disagreement happens.

"I told you Fen-toad the answer is none of the above! It's obvious!"

"Dash you idiot, it's obviously B, everyone got that"

"Um, I got A"

"Shut it Foley nobody asked you"

"Ugh can we just finish this please? I want to go home"

"Why so you can stalk us later?"

"Shut up Manson!"

"Grapes of Wrath! Enough! The five of you back in your seats and behave like the young adults I would like to believe you are"

They sit down. There is silence for about thirty seconds. However, as it always is, one of them always has to have the last word. And of course, being the sassy individual he is, Fenton opens his mouth and in a low voice says

"The answer is still B football-for-brains"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME FENTON!?"

And that was it. The room exploded into arguments and insult slinging. Nobody could hear me over their own screeching. I slump down in my chair, disgruntled by the sheer hatred between the sophomores.

Baxter shot out of his seat to tower over Fenton. Fenton starter pointing out his Baxter's flaws. Weston, trying to sell me on his theory about Fenton being Phantom. Manson screaming at the top of her lungs that Weston is crazy. The only normal one is Foley, but then again he is the kid that can smell meat from a mile away...

To think I have two more years of this.


	18. Green

He's not sure how to feel. He's never seen her act like this before. Never heard her talk like this before. Sure he's noticed her, like, noticed noticed her, but this is too much too fast. He doesn't know what to do. She's too alluring. He almost gives in. Almost.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

His brain stops working the moment she emerged from the purple rose. He's never seen her in anything other than black and purple. Green is such a good color on her. Then she speaks and he's grateful his legs don't have to support his weight.

Her voice is the smoothest silk. He's never heard her talk like that. It was a kind of enticingly dangerous tone. He didn't know how to feel, but he knew he felt something. Of course saving the town came first. He could puzzle over his teenage feelings later. He escapes into the portal and begins his training.

Finally getting some semblance of control on his ice powers, he crosses the threshold of the Ghost Portal. It's dark. He lights his hands with ectoplasm and gasps at what he sees. In the eerie green glow of the portal and ectoplasm, vines cover the entirety of the lab. Dread hits him like a freight train. He makes his way outside.

What he sees is gut wrenching. The entire town is covered in vines. No sighs of human life anywhere. His heart is pounding. What could have happened while he was away. Then he hears a voice. It's calling his name. It sounds familiar. He follows it to a giant tree.

Out of the leaves emerges a figure. His face pales. It's Sam. Looking even more dangerously beautiful than before. Woah, where did that come from. Well she's always been beautiful, she's gorgeous. Damn it focus Fenton! He prepares for the oncoming fight.

Undergrowth emerges and they begin the tango of battle. Undergrowth appears to have the upper hand. However, thanks to his newly harnessed ice powers he makes quick work of the overgrown weed.

Everyone is back to normal. The town is saved. He sees her in the distance. She's back to normal. He's having mixed feelings. A small part of him wishes she was still in the grass dress. He shakes his head, face heating up and blushing a neon green. He makes his approach.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

He can't help but stare at her a little longer than he should. Memorizing every contour of her face. The depth of her eyes. The slight amusement there along with the concern. He realizes he's stared too long. He shows off his ice powers in an attempt to center himself.

He gives her an ice crystal. All the while feeling something warm buzzing around in his chest. Something has changed within him, and it's not just the ice core.

"I'm...glad you're ok..."


	19. ANGST

It really is true what they say. Your life really does flash before your eyes. All the good times and bad. The time I accidentally pushed a seven year old Danny down the stairs. The time I fell out of a tree. All the times dad chased away the ghosts from under my bed. The last thing I heard was Danny calling my name.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

I was going to check the lab. Mom and Dad left for a Ghost Hunter's convention out of state and it was just me and Danny. Sam was roped into a two week cruise with her family and Tucker was visiting his grandparents. There were no ghosts to worry about but Danny was nowhere to be found.

The logical solution would be to check the lab. He's gotten more and more interested in building things down there. Mom and Dad don't mind as long as he cleans up when he's done. He's got such a knack for it. I was sure I would find him there, if the noises were any indication. There was a lot of rummaging. He was definitely building something.

My footsteps echo down the stair corridor. All noises stop. A tingle crawls up my spine with each step I take. Something is telling me that Danny isn't the one down here. I still have to check, he's probably trying to play a prank on me. The little twerp.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and rounding the corner I come across an empty lab. That's not possible, I heard someone down here. I glance at the portal. Of course, he has to be hiding in the Ghost Zone. I walk up close to the portal, hesitating for a second.

As I'm about to peek into the giant, swirling mass of ectoplasmic energy everything goes white for a few seconds. Huh? What...? Then the pain sets in. I gasp for air that won't reach my lungs. The aching in my abdomen is excruciating. I look down as my vision finally focuses. Is that an arm? Who...? I follow the very muscular arm up and up and up. It can't be...

"I told you I was inevitable"

His feral grin, showing all of his teeth, is terrifying. My entire body feels numb and in flames at the same time. I can feel the hot tears rolling down my face. I vaguely register that my pants are being soaked red. In a vain attempt at speaking I choke on my own blood. He smirks further, finally dislodging his arm from my insides.

Bloody tendrils follow the movement of his arm. Splattering the floor and my face. Am I falling? I didn't even realize when I hit the ground. The floor is ice cold compared to the hot blood leaving my body. His maniacal laughter in the background. My brain is too fuzzy. I feel so tired all of a sudden. Maybe if I take a nap I'll feel better.

I hear the front door slam open. Danny...oh no. Nononononono. Danny, he can't be here. He can't find me like this. I have to go. I have to get up. He takes that as his queue to leave. I can't move. Can't get up. Can't breath. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm actually dying.

I never got to tell Danny how proud of him I am. I never got to go to Harvard. Never got to go on a real date. Never got to tell mom and dad that I'm proud of them. That I love them. Fresh tears drip down my face. I can faintly hear Danny's footsteps on the stairs.

"Jazz...? OHMYGOD NO! JAZZ PLEASE NO!"

Everything went dark.


	20. Red

Why did it have to be her. Of all people why her. It's just his luck that she would actually catch him AND know his one weakness. Amazing how something as mundane as a flower could render him a quivering mess of raw nerves. His chances of escape are dwindling fast.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

He finally wakes up. His vision blurry, body numb, brain fuzzy. Then the burning starts. The pain shoots down his spine. His skull feels like it's being bashed in with a sledgehammer coated in acid. He attempts to cradle his head. His arms won't move more than two inches. Looking down he gasps in fear.

Along with the ghost proof chains around his wrists and ankles, there are flower petals littered around him. The kicker, they're blood blossom petals. That explains the dampening of his powers. Then he looks closer at the reflective metal floor. He's wearing a blood blossom crown.

The door slams open. He looks up. Of course it had to be her. Her jaw set, fists clenched, back straight. She is going for full intimidation. Her anger is palpable. She marches up to him with an almost manic grin. He's shaking from the pain. The flowers are burning through his skin. He can't think straight.

"Valerie, please you don't want to do this"

She doesn't speak. Oh, so this is how she's gonna play it. The silent treatment only works if she can keep her cool. He's gonna have to break it down. She walks over to a terminal and presses a few buttons. She looks at him with a passive expression, but you can see the joy in her eyes. She flips a switch.

Ten thousand volts course through his body. The sheer agony makes him scream bloody murder. The chains holding him down, he bends backwards. She smirks. He didn't think it could get worse than this. Boy was he wrong. She flips a lever and blood blossom petals fall from the sky.

The flowers made it ten times worse. The electricity jumping off of him charges the petals. The searing pain triples. He can't get enough oxygen into his system. The electricity stops. Panting he hunches over. Blood and ectoplasm dripping off his face and body. Greedily sucking in as much air as me can. He hears her footsteps. He looks up.

She appears to be intrigued by his blood, having never seen a ghost bleed before. She swipes two fingers across his cheek. Marveling at the goop. He sees some recognition in her eyes. Me knows that she realizes that there's human blood in that ectoplasm. She looks at him. He's hopeful she's changed her mind. She turns and walks back to the terminal.

"Valerie please..."

His screams could be heard across town.


	21. Rest

It's finally over. Pariah is back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep, the town is out of the Ghost Zone and all the ghosts are back in their own lairs. He's so exhausted not even his Ghost Sense could wake him from his slumber. Even if the ghosts were all inside his room watching.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

They could finally return home. All was well in both worlds. They wanted to visit their favorite ghost punk and thank him for saving the Ghost Zone, in their own special way. By causing mass chaos and wrecking havoc throughout the town. However, when they passed the portal's threshold the house was empty. No sign of the hunters. The only sound was the snoring coming from upstairs.

Phasing through the lab ceiling, the hoard of apparitions make their way to the brat's room. The snoring is so strong the doorknob rattles. They exchange puzzled glances. The boy should have made an appearance by now. They turn to the door and Ember slowly reaches for the knob. With one final glance at the others she opens the door. What greets them is not what they were expecting. Sprawled every which way is Danny sleeping like a log.

"Awww, the poor dearie is exhausted!"

"Who cares, wake the welp. I have a new weapon to test"

"Shut up, the dipstick wouldn't be much sport if you hunt him while he's wipped out"

"Besides, he looks so cute when he's sleeping! I just wanna cuddle him!"

"Hey! You're my girl. I'm the only one you get to cuddle"

"Why? You jealous?"

"Hmmm, the punk still owes me ten thousand years, regardless if he saved the Zone or not"

"Oh hush you! He just saved the world! Don't be such a bully and leave him alone"

"What I want to know is how he can live in this pigsty, ewww!"

"Bertrand, that is hardly the issue here, the real question is why a kid would need so much NASA memorabilia? I wonder how miserable he'll be if we destroy it?"

"I think it's cool! Space is way cooler than a pirate! I'm gonna be an Astronaut next!"

"Why is he not cowering in fear of me? I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Quiet you fool! You'll wake the young whippersnapper!"

"I do believe it is time for us to take our leave. The boy has long wished for a good night's rest. It's about time we grant his request"

Desiree waves her hand and in a puff of green smoke the denizens of the Zone return to their lairs. Danny none-the-wiser, turns over and continues his well deserved full nights sleep.


	22. Light and Dark

Ever since he woke up he keeps hearing this voice. Always telling him how miserable he is. How much of a freak he is. How nobody will accept him. There's nothing he can do to change it. But it's not his fault though. It's Jack's.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Agony. Pain. Discomfort. Sluggishness. Mild aching. Dull throbbing. Finally he regains consciousness. He wakes in a hospital bed. The nurse is startled by his groan. She apologizes.

"It sounded like a ghostly moan"

She says jokingly. He's somewhat panicked by that statement but doesn't know why. Then he remembers the accident.

It all comes rushing back. The Proto-portal. Jack making wrongful calculations. Maddie warning him. The blast of ecto-energy. The indescribable pain. He vaguely registers the nurse changing his IV. She says something he can't hear and leaves. The dread sets in. The sheer terror of the unknown. Was it bad enough to end up in the hospital? What could that much ecto-energy have done to him? How long was he out for?

Long silver hair falls into his field of vision. He bites his lip. His hands flicker in and out of existence. He stares.

Any normal person would have freaked out. Something inside told him this was normal. That didn't mean he wouldn't jump and have a heart attack. Then he hears it. It's feint at first, but the more he concentrates the more he can hear it. It sounds like him, but sinister, in a way. Malicious. Oh butter biscuits, he's going crazy!

You're not going crazy, I am simply the voice of your subconscious. Because of the ecto-energy I now have a voice directly linked to your consciousness.

He ponders how something like this is possible. Then again, he was dealing with the unknown in the first place. Barely above a whisper he responds.

"What do you want from me?"

I don't want anything from you. What I want is to help you fulfill your deepest wishes. Like say, gaining the favor of a certain redhead?

He blushes at that. But since he's been sickly for months it turns a bit blue. He shakes his head. No he can't think like that. Maddie, though the woman of his dreams, has chosen Jack, his best friend. And as a gentleman he respects her decision.

Best friend you say? Would a best friend purposefully inflict these injuries?

"It wasn't on purpose! Jack would never-"

Would a best friend steal your woman? Would a best friend leave you here to rot? Alone? Without visiting even once?

He halts at that. Surely Jack and Maddie visited? Surely. His bedside table is devoid of any flowers. No get well cards. No sign that anyone other than the hospital staff has been in his room. The nurse enters with his food tray.

"Excuse me ma'am, have I had any visitors since my admittance into this facility?"

"I'm sorry dearie, not that I know of."

She takes her leave. He's not sure how to feel. It certainly is not good. He can hear the voice chuckling darkly. No, they're wrong. Jack would never do something like that. They've been best friends since Highschool. He's wrong, they're wrong.

Its alright, you have me now. I will help you get your revenge.

Revenge? But...that's not what he wants...is it? Jack is his best friend... But he didn't even come to visit. He didn't take responsibility for his mistakes. He took Maddie away from him and they forgot about him. They didn't even care enough to see if he was alive.

Yes, give in to the anger. The sadness. The bitter betrayal. This will all help you heal. Now repeat after me.

"I will have my revenge on Jack Fenton"

From this day onward the voice would be known as Vlad Plasmius


	23. Forgotten

He was very doubtful that she was sane. Hell, she was practically foaming at the mouth talking about being best friends and fighting ghosts. He's never met her before today, and he's terrified of ghosts. There's no way he would go anywhere with this crazy Goth girl. But a part of him says otherwise...

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

This is so stupid. Why would he listen to her. All she's proven is that she's crazy enough to break into his locker and photoshop herself into his pictures. Then again, he has this feeling that he would trust her with his life. He goes along with it.

It's strange. As he's putting on the jumpsuit, there's this sense of deja vu that won't leave him alone. Like he's already done this before. That everything worked out in the end. He's always been curious about the portal. Maybe now he'll get to see what it's like. Though something tells him he already knows, and it sucks.

She's messing with some dials on the control panel. Muttering under her breath. As he's about to go in she replaces his dad's face with a wispy looking letter D. When he asks what it's for she asks him to trust her. Shrugging his shoulders he steps into the would be Ghost Portal.

It's dark, and a little musty. Making his way further in he trips on a cable. In an attempt to catch himself, he slams his hand on the portal wall. Under his palm he feels a button. The pain is instant. A light as bright as the sun blasts his entire body, burning him from the inside out. His skin is melting and reforming. He can feel his organs shifting. His head feels like it's gonna explode. Then it all stops.

He stumbles out of the portal. Black spots dancing in his vision and collapses. He can faintly hear her cheering. Was she actually trying to kill him? Looking at his hands he's stunned as they flicker in and out of existence, giving him a clear view of his bones. She tells him it's his ghost powers. Oh my God! He has ghost powers!? at that moment his dad is making his way downstairs. They panic.

She's yelling at him to change back. How's he supposed to do that!? His dad is less that ten steps away from discovering them. He doesn't have a good excuse why they would be down there in the first place. He looks at her. He notices she's actually quite pretty. Beautiful even. Something stirs in his chest. A weird feeling, but a nice one. He knows what to do.

Changing back, he reaches out to her, grabs her wrist and pulls her in close. Dipping her back he plants his lips on hers right as his dad steps off the stairs. It was the best kiss he's ever had. Her lips were so soft, albeit a bit tense from the surprise attack. She smelled like lavender and clean laundry. Surprisingly, she tastes like black cherries.

He's not sure what possessed him to kiss her. This strange Goth girl he's never met. But it feels so right. Like this was meant to happen. Like they were destined for it. He actually might like to get to know her better. Something tells him he already does. They part for air.

"I call that a fake-out-make-out"

"Yeah, I know"


	24. OTP

He's always thought she was pretty, albeit a bit of a know-it-all. Now though, beautiful would be the right word to describe her. The way her eyes light up with determination when studying. How her long flowing hair shines in the sunlight. How she can kick your butt eight ways to Sunday. It's time he stopped admiring from afar and did something about it.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Dash Baxter was a lot of things. Shy wasn't one of them. This foreign feeling is unsettling. He's always been a confident guy. He can get any girl he sets his eyes on. All he has to do is flex and wink. In that order. But, that all flies out the window when it comes to one Jazz Fenton. He knows she'll never fall for those things. She's way too smart.

He had a crush on her freshman year. He thought that was a momentary thing. A passing phase. A challenge because she was playing hard to get. Boy was he wrong. It's one year later and he still can't stop thinking about her. Over the course of that year he dated a bunch of girls, if only to get her out of his head. All his past girlfriends were know-it-all-gingers. He didn't succeed.

He thinks about when he went from crush to Love...LOVE!? Does he love her? Wait. Hold the phone. Ok. Think about it rationally...HOLY SWEAT SOCKS! He's hopelessly fallen head-over-heels for Jazmine Fenton! That realization is both liberating and terrifying. His brain stalls. What should he do? What should he say? He debates calling Fenton and asking him for advice...He'd probably get turned to sushi first for thinking about his sister that way.

Him and Fenton buried the hatchet a long time ago. They're not exactly best friends like he is with Manson and Foley. But they chill from time to time. Fenton even helps him out in science class. His phone rings. He looks at the time. It's 2:21AM. Who in their right mind would be calling him at this ungodly hour?

"Hello...?"

"Dash, calm the fuck down, I can feel your anxiety all the way over here"

"FENTON, WHAT THE FUCK!? How did you-never mind I don't want to know"

There was a beat of silence. He's somewhat freaked but can't really be surprised. The kid is half ghost for crying out loud. It's probably some supernatural whatchamacallit. There's rustling and a yawn on the other end.

"You...wanna talk about it?"

He sighs heavily, well there's no use hiding it anymore. The universe has made the decision for him so he's gonna take it like a man.

"It's...see...about your sister-"

"Oh shit! Did you finally tell her that you love her? I swear to GOD Dash if you make her cry I will ghostly wail you to Timbuktu IN PIECES"

"Fenton!"

"Sorry, sorry, continue"

"...Am I really that obvious...?"

"Dude, you're as subtle as a flying mallet. The only reason she hasn't caught on is because she's a Fenton. We're all dense as fuck"

He groans and sighs, flopping on his back. Damnit, if FENTON noticed, then everybody at school knows by now. Fenton says something but he didn't catch it over his growing anxiety.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"What choice do I have. I hate sitting around and doing nothing. And I know I gotta get a move on cuz there are tons of other guys checking her out."

Fenton growls at that and he nearly jumps out of his skin, almost dropping the phone from how terrifying that was. It sounded like a cross between a demon and some angry beast. Note to self never get on Fenton's bad side.

"But I'm terrified of what she'll say. She's different from all the other girls at school. She's way smarter for one, but she's also real nice. And she cares about other people's feelings. Enough to-"

"Dash, don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't want to hear you gush about my sister. Honestly you should just go for it. If you really want her to notice you, think about something she likes and use it to your advantage. You gotta be 100% genuine though, she can smell bullshit from a mile away, trust me."

"Thanks Fenton, I actually feel a lot better"

"No problem, but don't forget I will blast you to pieces and then sell your organs in the black market if I hear the words Dash and heartbreak in the same sentence. After, of course, she beats you to a bloody pulp with her bare hands. She's been training with me so think before you talk"

He pales at that and squeaks out a response, all the while Fenton is cackling like a madman. They hang up. He does actually feel a lot better. Aside from the very real threats and promises of death. All of his previous fears are gone. He can think clearly now. Think of something she likes to ask her out...he knows what to do. The perfect way to show her he's genuinely interested in her as a person.

The next day he's sweating buckets. He's almost hyperventilating. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. He shouldn't have had mom's spaghetti, his stomach is feeling queasy. Hell his fucking teeth are chattering. He spots Fenton and makes a bee line for him, if only to get a last minute pep talk. But as fate would have it, the doors to the library open right in his face and he falls to the floor in a heap. Damn, hopefully his nose isn't broken. He hears the culprit spouting apologizes. He looks up ready to tell them off and shove them in a locker. The words die in his throat.

Standing there, extending a hand to help him up is Jazz Fenton. He short circuits. Autopilot takes over. He mechanically reaches for her hand and gets up. It's only after ten seconds of her apologizing that he remembers why he wanted to find her in the first place. Centering himself he dives in.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I'm ok. Um, I wanted to ask you something actually..."

She looks at him curiously, those big sparkly eyes, that put gemstones to shame, make his knees wobble all over again. He's gotta act fast or he'll turn into an even bigger pile of sweaty incoherent teenage anxiety.

"Uhh...there's this new Psychology of the Paranormal thing going on tomorrow at the museum and um I was wondering if you'd go with me? No big deal or anything. Oh this is for you. Um, yeah, here."

He thrusts a blue rose into her field of vision. Scratching at the back of his neck and looking everywhere except directly at her. He can see Fenton and his posse watching with unwavering attention. This only makes him more nervous. Her silence feels eternal. He hopes she'll get it. The blue rose symbolizes immortal love. So he chose it to let her know that his love for her will never change and will remain forever.

His face feels like it's on fire. He knows he's at least gone three different shades of red in the span of twenty seconds. Glancing at her she's looking a bit pink too. They make eye contact and something like lightning strikes his spine. She looked away, pinker than before.

She takes the rose, looking at it for what feels like years. Gives it a sniff and puts it in her hair. His heart leaps into his throat. He's never been so nervous in his life. He'd rather get run over by the Green Bay Packers, twice, than feel what he's feeling right now. She looks him in the eyes and he's rooted to the spot. He can't look away. She tucks a lock of perfect hair behind her perfect ear, opens her perfect mouth with her perfect lips.

"Sounds pretty interesting, I'd love to"

"Cool, I'll pick you up at ten"

"Great...um...thank you...for the flower, blue roses are my favorite"

She gives him a shy smile and scampers away. He's frozen to the spot, replaying what just happened. He can faintly hear Fenton and the gang whispering rapidly. Then it dawns on him. She accepted the rose, meaning she accepted his feelings, meaning she returns them. SHE SAID BLUE ROSES WERE HER FAVORITE!

Heavenly light is cast upon him. The choir of angels sings in the background. Fireworks spell out his name. He has ascended to a higher plain of existence. The pure bliss he's feeling at the moment is intoxicating. Nothing can ruin this for him.

As he turns to leave he can see Fenton high five-ing Manson and Foley handing them money. They bet on him!? Aww who cares she said yes!


	25. Aliens

It still baffles him. He knows that the portals are unpredictable. He knows that they can take him anywhere and any time. Imagine his surprise when it took him half way across the country, thankfully in his own time. He recognizes this city, and a childish sort of giddiness overtakes him. Danny Phantom emerges inside the Titans Tower.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Breathtaking. That's how he would describe the interior. An amazing headquarters for an amazing team. He's read all about them, even memorized their powers and abilities. They are his favorite superhero team. He's on the verge of fanboying when the state of the art sliding doors open.

There standing in the threshold were the Teen Titans. They appear to be arguing about mustard when they notice his presence. They stared at each other. He was equal parts exited and terrified. On the one hand they were his heroic inspiration. On the other he was definitely trespassing and will probably be obliterated on the spot. After an eternity, Beast Boy shattered the silence.

"DUDE! You're Danny Phantom!"

Holy crap! They knew his name! Ok. Calm down. Be cool. Gotta act professional. Just because he's fantasized about joining them on a mission doesn't mean he can just talk to them like they're his friends. He's got this.

"Ohmygosh You're the Teen Titans! This is so cool! I'm a huge fan of you guys! Will you sign my Thermos?"

He internally cringes. Smooth Fenton, now they think you're a total dweeb. He's getting ready to apologize for his behavior when again Beast Boy comes to his rescue.

"Dude no problem! But only if you sign my belt!"

No way. Beast Boy wants his autograph. He has only ever dreamed of this moment. As they're exchanging signatures, the rest of the team comes over to greet him. Starfire approaches and engulfs him in a bone crushing hug that he was not expecting to be literal.

"Hello new friend! It is very nice to meet you. My name is Starfire."

"I'm Danny, um you're kinda breaking my ribs."

Starfire drops him, spouting apologies. Cyborg helps him up while Robin asks what brings him into the tower. Raven is intrigued by him, she has never encountered a spirit of his kind before.

"Um, sorry for barging in on you guys, I was floating through the Ghost Zone and a random portal opened up and kinda dumped me here, hee hee..."

He's not very good at this first impressions thing. They tell him it's fine. Actually inviting him to stay as long as he likes. They're actually really cool people. He's especially intrigued by Starfire. She came from SPACE! How cool is that!? He asks her ten thousand questions. She giggles at his enthusiasm. Her infectious cheer reminds him of Jazz. They would actually be the best of friends if they met.

He spends the whole day with the Titans. Playing video games with Beast Boy. Brushing up on his combat skills with Robin. Learning new techniques on how to build equipment with Cyborg. Even dark poetry exchanges with Raven. The rest of the Titans were flabbergasted by how taken she is with him. They would never peg him for the darkness loving type. He explains that his girlfriend is a gothic ultra-recyclo-vegetarian with a major attitude, and a dislike for anything mainstream but he loves her anyway.

After a full tour of the tower Starfire suggests they go for a flight. He jumps at the chance. Flying is actually his favorite part of being half ghost. The sense of freedom he feels in unparalleled. They zoom around the city, she shows him around and they even get to hang out like normal teenagers. Nobody even bats an eye at them. He's slightly jealous at that. They went from music stores, to comic stores. They even got pizza on the way back. The more time he spent with her the more he was reminded of Jazz, except without the nosiness and overprotectiveness.

Finally, as the sun is setting, he and Starfire land on the roof and deside to watch. All the while swapping stories. He asks her all about space and her home planet. She in turn asks him about the Ghost Zone and his home town. They share triumphs and doubts. They find solace in feeling like outsiders even among their friends. He is surprised that she feels that way. He assures her she has nothing to worry about, the Titans love her, he can tell.

He feels so welcome here. In this band of misfits he's almost considered normal. Finally feeling like he belongs. Not having to worry about people shooting him on sight, or what would happen if people found him out. The thought of staying here is very tempting. But he has a duty to Amity Park, regardless if they want his help or not, that's what it means to be a hero. He hears her giggling.

"What is it?"

"You appear to be more at peace with yourself than when you first arrived. I am glad you are feeling better"

He is stunned. He knows he's not that obvious if Sam hasn't called him out on it. She's much more perceptive than she lets on.

"Yeah...your right. I've always been called out for being a freak, now with my powers though...I just don't feel like I belong anywhere. But after spending the day with you guys I guess I've come to accept myself as I am."

"That is how you begin healing, I'm happy to have met you Danny. Because to me you are normal"

His heart swells, he can feel the beginnings of tears. He smiles at her and can't help but start laughing. The sense of relief is so surreal. He looks at her through misty eyes.

"Guess I really needed that vacation after all."


	26. Unpopular AUs and Headcanons

Sorry guys no fic today. I want to talk about the new video and why everyone needs to calm the heck down. So if you want to know what I think please continue reading.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Ok so let me start by saying that I agree that the new character designs were very wrong FOR DANNY PHANTOM CANON MATERIAL. I didn't like most if not all of the concepts and backstories but I'm not throwing a tantrum about it. Of course I have my opinions and criticisms, but I'm not gonna THROW them at him and then spit in his face.

They are sketches, ideas, WHAT FUCKING IFs. Not necessarily cannon. Nobody said they would be canon. He is literally spitballing ideas off the top of his head. What he think would look cool. A freaking ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. It's literally all what he speculates would happen ten years later. Not that this is what actually happens.

People, ya'll gotta remember that a show goes through several people before it's approved to reach our eyes. There are people that cut back wild ideas to keep the flow of the original concept material going. The creator provides the ideas and the TEAM OF WRITERS, PRODUCERS, AND ANIMATORS make sure that it's all cohesive. If some ideas are too wild or "out of character" for the already established world then they get cut down into something that fits. In the video everything is literally coming directly from Butch's brain without any filters. Nobody to tell him "well this doesn't fit the personality of the character, tone it down a bit please?" It's just him. And I say again THEY'RE JUST WHAT IFS NOT CANON

I'm not saying you should like the concepts. It's fine if you don't. That's the beauty of opinions, everybody can have one but because everybody has one everyone's should be respected. I for one think they're kinda cool for a sort of steampunk dystopian AU. I had a lot of fun drawing them. I don't like them for the canon material but as a CHARACTER DESIGN, they are pretty cool.

Ok, you hated the concepts with a passion. Still doesnt mean you gotta go on a crusade and decapitate him. It's HIS show. And honestly I'm EXTREMELY GRATEFUL that he even got the opportunity to grace us with the show in the first place. DANNY PHANTOM IS BUTCH HARTMAN'S BRAIN CHILD. We have no claim over it. We're lucky he decided to share it with us. The fact that he was thinking this would be cool is not enough to condemn him. Instead of throwing around all this unnecessary hate how about y'all chill out and talk about the good things. Nobody likes negativity, it's bad for your health and the environment.

So instead of pointing at him and calling him a heretic. How about we behave like civilized human beings and have a calm and constructive conversation about it. Besides I'm pretty sure I can say with certainty that 97% of the phandom thrives off of fanon material anyway so why get so bent out of shape when you have the option to go "ok cool story bro, Im just gonna chill over here and read this amazing multi-chapter fanfic that has great headcanons, is beautifully written, and has amazing concepts that dive deeper into the unexplored territory that could have been but never made it past the drawing board" is that so hard?

Anyway that was my two cents. Thank you for your time and good day or night, wherever you guys are. Hope I made a difference.


	27. Phantom Planet Alternate Ending

Furious can't even begin to describe how she feels. It's a tornado of emotions powerful enough to shake her to her core. So she takes a deep breath and makes the only rational decision. She flying kickes him in the face.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

The planet is saved. Thank goodness. That was probably the scariest twenty four hours of her life. She watches as all the other ghosts fly off the intangibility machine and into the portal. She definitely owes Phantom several apologies. An evil ghost would never do something on this grand a scale just to throw people off. He lands in the snow.

Everyone present swarms him. She finds it a bit strange that Manson and Foley are the first to greet him, and with such familiarity. But even more disorienting is the warmness with which the Fentons greet him. She thought they hated all ghosts with a passion. They say something to him she can't hear. Then there's a bright flash of light.

A ring of light appears at Phantom's waist. She doesn't think much of it, she's seen him do that on occasion, right before he disappears. This time though, the ring splits in two and starts to travel up and down his body. She's only slightly startled by that, but the nagging feeling won't leave her alone.

As the rings travel up and down she sees a familiar pair of jeans and red trimmed tee shirt. Her pulse skyrockets. Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. They're the same person. Her brain overloads. All higher function ceases. It's not possible. There's no way. WHAT THE FUCK!?

The first to hit is the horror of what this revelation implies. This whole time she's been hunting down the only real friend she has. LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL. She's said so many horrible things to him. Done so many painful things. She's almost killed him on more than one occasion. Even after everything she did to him he still smiled at her in school. Still hung out with her. Called her his friend even when HIS friends wanted nothing to do with her. She feels like garbage.

Then the unbridled rage surfaces. How DARE he keep her in the dark about this. How could he just let her do all those horrible things. He knew she was the Red Huntress and he still kept her in the dark! OH MY GOD HE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!? She must have looked like such a fool! She broke up with him to protect him from himself!? He let her blast him out of the sky, let her capture him and torture him. She can't hear the people clapping and cheering over the blood roaring in her ears.

She notices her father taking two slow steps back and away from her. He's got good sense. She can feel her entire body quaking with rage. Her blood boiling hot under her skin. Even her suit is buzzing in the back of her consciousness. She begins her angry march over to the skinny, ghostly bastard.

As she's making her way over to him the crowd parts like the Red Sea. Everyone can sense the murderous intent rolling off of her. He probably has a danger-o-meter because it looks like he nearly gives himself whiplash trying to look over at her. She starts running

He had no time to react and she doesn't care. She jumps and performs a perfect flying kick aimed right at his face. She makes contact. The resounding crack is satisfying. She kicked him so hard that he reverted back into ghost form. She's not sorry. He crashes into a heap of limbs and skids a good four feet. She lands Iron Man style, standing triumphantly over the idiot of a ghost boy. He stirs, holding his swollen, bruised, bleeding and probably broken chin. He looks up at her.

She's glaring at him with so much intensity he recoils slightly. The typhoon of emotions she sees in his eyes just makes her angrier. He better say something quick or she's gonna test out a new blaster on him. He sighs defeatedly.

"...yeah, I deserved that"

"You're damn right you did! C'mon, we're gonna have a long talk that may or may not result in me breaking all of your bones."


	28. Nocturn

This is insane! He was a super sweet, shy boy obsessed with space. He would never hurt a fly. Now She has to defeat him to save him? The battle for humanities' freedom from the prince of dreams is on. Sam Phantom VS. Void Danny

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

She didn't think something like this would happen. It was all her fault. She should have listened to Tucker and dealt with it sooner. As she avoids another blast she tries to come up with a plan on how to snap him out of this. She wasn't fast enough.

He clips her right side and she slams into a wall. Damnit, of all the times for Tucker to be stuck in dream land. Useless. She dodges another swipe. All the while Nocturne is cackling ominously in the background. She tries to talk him out of it. That gets her a foot to the gut. Winded, battered and bruised, she dives behind a crate.

Her brain is working overtime. Everything she throws at him he throws back twice as hard. She can't keep this up. She has to end this fast. She hears him approaching.

"What's wrong Sammy? Tired of playing with me?"

She shivers, never in her life did she think his voice could sound like that! All deep and manly and...alluring. She shakes her head. Focus Sam, gotta think of a plan, not how good her best friend looks in purple. She bites her lip.

"You can't hide forever"

She screams. He snuck up on her left and whispered in her ear. Purely on reflex she punched him in the face. He staggers back, clearly not expecting that. She flies off the ground as fast as she can. He's not too far behind. Suddenly tendrils of darkness shoot out of the wall and grapple against the ghost girl.

They wrap around her arms and legs, pinning her against the wall. They tighten as he makes his way over. He looks like a vicious, hungry wolf closing in on his helpless pray. She struggles to no avail. He slams his hand right next to her head, indenting the wall. Her heart jumps into her throat. He tilts her head back.

"Sammy, I'm hurt. I thought you wanted me to...'grow a backbone'. Why the change of heart? What, cat got your tongue?"

She couldn't speak. He is way too close for her to string together a coherent thought. All she can do is stare. This is her best friend, the boy that befriended her even when others shunned her. The boy she may or may not have a thing for. She notices the hand holding her chin is shaking slightly. He's still in there. She just needs to find the right way to reach him.

"Danny, I know you're in there. You have to fight it. Fight him! I know you can do it!"

He chuckles. Then it transforms into a full blown laugh. The shadows around her body tighten. She flinches. She has to think fast. He brings his face close enough that their noses are almost touching. She can't help the involuntary blush. Wait, that's it! Under all of that prince of darkness shtick there's still a fourteen year old boy!

"I like being this way Sammy, it makes me feel...powerful. With Nocturne, I can have whatever I want, do whatever I want."

"This isn't you Danny. You're a sweet guy who cares about his friends and geeks out about space! Thats my friend Danny. Not this...this monster you've become!"

He pauses, she can see the shadows flickering. Now's her chance. She summons what little strength she has left and leans forward. Their lips make contact. She can feel him freeze up. While he's distracted she breaks out of her bonds and roundhouses him to the other side of the warehouse. Following her momentum she slingshots over to Nocturne's perch. He never saw it coming.

By the time he gasped, she had already capped the Thermos. Clipping it onto her belt she rushes over to Danny. He's laying in a pile of broken crates, all trace of Nocturne gone. He stirs.

"ugh...did anyone get the plate of the truck that ran me over?"

She doesn't even care that he's cracking jokes. She hugs him with everything she's got. She was so worried, so scared to lose him. He can probably tell because he hugs her back just as tightly. He awkwardly coughs and they part.

"Sam?"

"Im...glad you're ok"


	29. Video Games

He was careless to think nobody would find him out. However, anything involving his most troubling student is bound to blow up in his face at some point. Amazing how he put so much effort into everything except his schoolwork. Then again, the other students don't have a ghostly alter-ego.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

It was a Friday afternoon, the final bell had rung ten minutes ago. Edward Lancer was finishing up some last minute grading in his office when he heard a knock. Thinking it was another professor he gave permission to enter. Imagine his surprise when in comes Daniel Fenton looking terrified but determined. He raises an eyebrow hoping it has nothing to do with an ectoplasmic being.

"Hello Mr. Fenton, what can I do for you this fine Friday afternoon?"

He studies the young hero. Shifty eyed, sweaty, twiddling his fingers. Suspicious doesn't even begin to describe the aura wafting off of the boy. He asks him what's wrong and that it's ok, he won't get in trouble as long as he tells him the truth. What comes out of the boy's mouth might as well be gibberish.

"Willyouteamupwithmeandmyfriendssowecanfinallybeatdoomed?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird Mr. Fenton, if you want me to understand what you just said you have to slow down and breath. Now please try again"

The boy takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. All the while Lancer waits patiently, it must be important if he's this nervous.

"Will you team up with me and my friends so we can finally beat doomed?"

And queue the sweating. He becomes a bit pale at the boy's request. Impossible. Nobody except his closest circle of friends knows he's an avid gamer. He'll have to play dumb.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, I'm not sure what that is"

"C'mon Mr. Lancer, I know you play, I've seen you on the servers! Your handle is Lancelot, which is honestly not very creative..."

-says you ghost boy-

"...and you're actually pretty good. So me, Sam and Tucker were wondering if you would team up with us?"

He sighs, he's been caught redhanded. He could refuse, there's no shame in that. But the look on Daniel's face is enough to make his resolve waver. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to express his concerns on Daniel's Ghostly dealings.

"Alright Mr. Fenton, you've caught me. I wouldn't mind helping you and your friends, however, this must stay between us, understand?"

"No problem Mr. Lancer, thank you so much, be online at five PM Saturday, we'll talk strategies and battle plans then. Bye and thanks again!"

In a whirlwind of excitement the boy exits. He sighs. What has he just gotten himself into. No matter, what's done is done. He'll have to prepare, there are many upgrades and new weapons he must equip. If he's gonna help them beat the game, he'll have to be armed to the teeth.

Saturday finally rolls around and he's early. Getting in some practice before the others log on. It's been a while since he last had a chance to play. After about five minutes the others appear. He's uncharacteristically nervous. He makes his way over.

"Wow, I didn't think you would show, Mr. Lancer"

"FryerTuck? Really?"

"Hey, you have no room to talk Lancelot"

"Touché"

They go over the plan, every level and every quest. Who's abilities to use when. The whole nine yards. The strategic abilities they have are incredible. Then again, they have to be if they're going to help Daniel protect the town. Now would be a good time to try and broach the subject.

"I'm a bit curious, why the handle Ghost Boy?"

He can see Daniel tense up. Ah, he needs to be careful, lest he push the boy away. Said boy tells him that it's an inside joke between his friends. He doesn't push it. They continue slaughtering the competition. Mr. Foley is surprised by Lancer's abilities in combat. Secretly he is pleased that his students would think him somewhat cool.

"Ok people, I have to say something, now that we've found a safe zone I think it appropriate. I know, about Phantom"

At first there's no reaction. Then Daniel's eyes grow comically wide. Foley and Manson look apprehensive, tensing as though ready for a fight. He tries to keep a straight face as he continues.

"I have been aware of you for some time, however I am very concerned that you're over doing it. Your more tired than usual, notice how I don't call you out for sleeping in class anymore? How I give you a bit more partial credit in your assignments? I'm only confronting you about this because I am worried that you'll wither away into nothing. I appreciate everything you do for this town and honestly, I am proud to call you my student. I haven't told anyone and I won't. I just want to help in any way that I can, and I want you to know you can talk to me if you need to."

They are all stunned into silence. He couldn't tell what they were thinking. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. Then Daniel did the one thing he was not prepared for. He started crying. Immediately Foley and Manson are at his side, comforting him. Panicked, Lancer tries to backpedal, maybe he said something wrong. Then almost too feint for him to hear Daniel says the last thing he was expected.

"Thank you..."

Then the word vomit starts. He just vents about everything. From the accident that made him this way to the battle that happened earlier this morning. It's amazing that he's been dealing with this for almost an entire year. Technically alone, because Foley and Manson are just as surprised by some of the things he said.

After he calmed down and got it all off his chest we give him time to compose himself. Lancer's honestly even more concerned. However it is a huge leap forward that he felt he could let himself go in front of him. He looks up at he educator, eyes puffy and red rimmed. He can only assume He was making a strange expression because Daniel burst out laughing. His friends are just as confused.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer. You're the best you know that?"

Catcher in the Rye, now he's getting misty eyed. The feeling of accomplishment is overwhelming. He got Daniel to open up to him, trust him with his secret AND accept his offer all in the span of one afternoon. He will do everything he can to help Daniel in every way possible. Even if it means tweaking his grades a bit.

"Alright people, battle stations, I do believe we have a game to finish."


	30. Identification

He saw it. He couldn't believe it. After all the late night theories, spying and sneaking around he finally witnessed it. He's gonna confront him about it and finally get his revenge. Wes Weston knows.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

I was on the prowl. Every single one of my senses was on high alert. Fenton couldn't hide from me forever. I had always suspected that there was something ghostly going on with that weirdo. Nobody else would notice, wright it off as Fenton being his freaky self. But I saw it for what it really was.

"FENTON!"

"Weston...?"

He gives me a confused look. Instantly I could tell he put his guard up. Smart move. I'm about to have him begging for mercy. I caught him alone, no Manson or Foley to come to his rescue. And even luckier still, the halls were deserted. This was going to be delicious. I get right up in his face and back him into a corner so he has nowhere to run./p

pb"I know that you're Danny Phantom. I saw you transform to fight that wishing ghost at the fair. You can't deny it. I caught you."

He's starting to sweat. Good. He tries to deny it, tells me I must have had too much coffee. I know what I saw. Before I can press him further, he's as slippery as a weasel, without me even knowing he made it to the end of the hall. The hunt is on.

The whole week I've been following Fenton everywhere he goes. I'm going to catch him in the act and finally expose him to everyone. Then they'll take me seriously. They'll stop brushing me off and listen to me. The poor freak avoids me like the plague. I'm gonna enjoy this.

After two weeks of popping up in random places and scaring him to full death my time has come. I climb up onto a lunch table and whistle for everyone's attention. I can see Fenton looking ready to pass out. I can't help the grin that splits my face. Chuckling a bit I begin the greatest speech of my life.

"People of Casper High. After weeks of research I can tell you with certainty that I know Danny Phantom's secret identity! He just so happens to go to this school"

The murmuring begins and I can tell Sanchez is fangirling along with her satellites, if the screeching is any indication. Fenton is on the verge of hyperventilating. Revenge is too sweet.

"Danny Phantom's secret identity is...Danny Fenton!"

They are stunned into silence. I bask in this glorious moment. Fenton looks dead for real now. This it too good, I stare right at him, grinning like a maniac. Manson and Foley look ready to kill me but I don't care. They're too preoccupied with protecting Fenton. Wait. Is that ILAUGHING!?/I What? Whose...

"Jeez, I always thought Weston was a little weird but this is just fucking crazy!"

What! No, this isn't how it was supposed to go! They're all laughing at me. No...what...they're leaving! Looking over at Fenton was the worst mistake I could have made. The shit eating grin is enough to make me want to punch his teeth out. I can feel my blood boiling. I know my face is cherry red from how angry I am. I'm so furious My jaw hurts drum clenching it so hard. This is so humiliating! I bolt after him.

Everyone's gone to class and it's just me and him in the deserted hall. I grab him by the shirt so hard I think I heard it rip.

"Fenton...y-you...YOU!"

He slowly gives me that infuriating grin and the bastard even has the balls to make his eyes glow INEON FUCKING GREEN!

"What's the matter Wes? You look like you've seen a Ghost"

"...You little shit"

I can already tell the rest of the year is gonna royally SUCK ASS


End file.
